Angelic Layer Silver Wings
by Runa Isami
Summary: From the writer of Tsubasa of a DNAngel comes a new fic based off of a popular title by CLAMP! Meet Adrienne, a girl who transfers from the United States and learns about a miracle can sprout from an angel when it comes to the layer!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Student and a New Egg

Chapter 1: A New Student and a New Egg!

An angel egg is a seed of an angel. Like a seed, the angel must have the same tender love and care and not only that will grow stronger with each fight . Like the angel, its deuce also gets stronger with every fight. And sometimes the miracle of a special power appears within the angel and deuce. A new miracle will rise again within the layer.

In a home in Tokyo, boxes still lined the walls and a few were being emptied by a man. He dug up a picture of him and a little girl and then looked at his watch. "Huh? Se will be…" He went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Adrienne Rose Stone, you're going to be late for your first day at your new school!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" a voice came from inside the room and the door opened and out came a girl with short, aurburn hair and light blue eyes. She was around 5'7 tall. She wore the Ariel Academy uniform.

"You look so precious honey!" her father exclaimed.

"I don't get why I have to wear this stupid thing!" she exclaimed.

"It's regulation here in Tokyo to wear uniforms. I know you didn't have to wear one back in San Diego but this time you have to. Here, your lunch money." Her dad said as he handed her some money. "Now have a good day."

"Thanks dad." She said and she left the house and went down the street heading for the school.

As she was walking she looked at some of the shops with a picture of an egg on the windows. "What's with the eggs? It's not even Easter." She said. She noticed some of the girls with little canisters with dolls in them. "Huh? Dolls? That sounds stupid. Whatever it is I don't want to have anything to do with it. She kept on walking to school.

At the main lab, Hikaru was practicing her moves with targets flying at her. After the last target being hit. Misaki Suzuhara, Angelic Layer champion from tears ago, took off her visor.

"Way to go Misaki!" Ogara exclaimed.

"Thank you!" she said and then she saw the clock. "Eeeks! I am going to be late for school!"

"Have a good day sweetie!" her mother said as she saw her leave.

"Thanks mom and good luck with your practice with Athena!" she exclaimed and she left.

"There she goes our little champion." Ichiru Mihara said.

"Ichiru, stop, even though she won two years ago doesn't mean she has to be called that all the time." Shuko said.

"It's true." He said. "By the way, how has her training been going?"

"It has been going well according to Ohara." She answered.

"I have a feeling she will win again during this year's championship." Ichiru said as he turned to head out.

"Chief, where are you going!?" Ogara asked.

"I am heading out to see how the angel sales are going. I have another feeling that a new deuce will be born today!" he answered and he left.

At the high school portion of Ariel Academy, Adrienne was sitting in her class, 2-D, all alone. She noticed that some of her classmates had the same canisters with angels in them. Even the boys had them.

"What is up with all these dolls?" she asked.

"What? You don't know?" she heard and turned to see a guy with spiky black hair.

"Know about what?" she asked.

"Angelic Layer, the reason why you see everyone with dolls in these tubes is because everyone plays the game Angelic Layer." The guy answered.

"It seems stupid to me." She told him.

"Stupid? It's not stupid at all! If you had an angel yourself you would know how fun it is. Oh by the way my name is Takehiro."

"Adrienne, I just started today."

"Oh yeah, you're the new girl from America. Welcome to Tokyo! You will enjoy living here I know it!" he exclaimed.

"One question, do you have one of those things called angels?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered as he took out his. She saw a girl angel standing up with lavender hair and a white and lavender dress. "Her name is Lara. She's a light weight."

"Wait, you're a guy! How can you have a girl angel?" she asked.

"Oh, gender doesn't matter when you create an angel. Hell, I think there are a few girls here with some guy angels and vice versa with the guys like me." He answered. He noticed Adrienne put her head down. "Eh?"

"Wake me up when lunch starts, okay?" she asked.

Takehiro sighed.

Meanwhile in the third year portion of the junior high, Misaki found Tamayo and Kotaro in 3-B.

"Hey Misaki-chi!" Tamayo exclaimed.

"Hey there, how were your guys' summers been?" Misaki asked.

"They were great especially with training with Kotaro-chan!" Tamayo answered.

"For the last time quit calling me that! I am old enough to be called Kotaro-kun!" he exclaimed.

"Not to me, you're still the same old Kotaro-chan!" she exclaimed.

Misaki giggled.

"How about you Suzuhara, is Ohjiro still treating you well?" Kotaro asked.

"He is, he has been training with me so we can prepare for the next Angelic Layer games." She answered.

"You're not the only one, Hatoko has been training too. According to her there will be a lot of new people competing." Kotaro explained.

"Well, whoever will be competing Misaki-chi will come out on top like two years ago!" Tamayo exclaimed. Misaki nodded.

After school, Adrienne was walking off campus when she heard.

"Hey Adrienne!"

"Huh? Oh you." She said.

"Want to check out the layer?" he asked.

She sighed and responded, "I guess."

"Come on, this way!" he exclaimed and took her arm and guided towards one of the tournament centers. They entered the center where they saw layers with angels fighting and crowds watching them.

"So, this is where you guys play?" she asked.

"Yeah for practice only but there are big tournaments in the arena downtown. I competed but I lost after round five last year in the Kanto games." He answered.

"Hey! We meet again Nakano." They heard and they saw an older girl waiting for them with an angel in a kimono.

"Ah, hi there Sai! Looks like Shirahime's doing fine." Takehiro said.

"And same with Lara." Sai said. She noticed Adrienne with him. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Adrienne, she transferred from the United States not too long ago." He answered.

"I see, nice to meet you, I am Sai Jounochi."

"Likewise." Adrienne said.

"Okay, you can watch near the layer while Sai and I practice." Takehiro told Adrienne. She nodded as she took position near the layer that Sai and Takehiro rented for their practice.

"I will go first!" Sai exclaimed as she put the visor on. "Let the silver snow fall! Shirahime!" She threw Shirahime onto the layer. It landed on the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Very well! Grace the layer with lavender petals! Lara!" Takehiro yelled as he threw his angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's do it!" Sai exclaimed. Shirahime charged at Lara and started throwing kicks and punches while Lara dodged.

Adrienne sighed and she got up and left. "This is so stupd." She said and she bumped into someone. "Ah! Hey watch where you're going!"

"Why not you?" the man asked as he put his glasses back on. He noticed that she doesn't have an angel on her. "What the? You don't have an angel and you came out of a tournament center?"

"So? I think it's stupid!" she yelled.

"Stupid? Let me tell you something missy! Angelic Layer is a very awesome game!"

"How do you know so much about it?"

"Well…it's none of your business but I will tell you this much,t he name's Icchan! Now come with me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the center.

"What!? Hey!" she exclaimed as she was pulled away.

Adrienne was dragged to the Piffle Princess. She asked, "What is this place?"

"This is Piffle Princess, a place were a lot of Angelic Layer related stuff and I came to see how sales are especially on the new silver eggs." Icchan said.

"Silver eggs?" Adrienne asked.

"Yep. This!" he answered and he handed her the egg. "I think you will learn your lesson with it along with all this other stuff!" Icchan exclaimed as he handed other things.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I must be going now." He sai and left.

"Wait! Damn it…" she said and she looked at the egg. "I guess I have no choice in the matter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Frozen Heart Warms Up

Chapter 2: A Frozen Heart Warms Up! Aerial is Born!

Takehiro and Sai finished their practice bouts at the tournament center. They took off their visors.

"You have fought well as usual Takehiro." Sai told him as she picked up Shirahime.

"You too." He said as he picked up Lara. He noticed that Adrienne gone. "Whre'd Adrienne go?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention when she left." She answered.

"There you two are! I was looking all over for you after my practice rounds with Blanche." They heard.

"Ah Kaede, your smile always lightens the room." Takehiro said. "How's Blanche?"

"She's doing good, how about Lara?" Kaede asked.

"She's doing good. By the way have you seen a tall, auburn haired girl here?" Takehiro asked.

"No, I was on the layer myself." She answered.

"Damn it! I wonder where she ran off to!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"I guess she left because she got bored. When I saw her when you two arrived she seemed cold hearted towards Angelic Layer." Sai said.

"Cold hearted?" Kaede asked. Sai nodded in response.

"I guess she was bored since she thought it was stupid especially after seeing everyone with their angels when she started today." Takehiro explained.

"She is not from Japan?" Kaede asked.

"Nope, she transferred from the United States not too long ago and I guess she doesn't follow trends or something." Takehiro said.

"Whatever her feelings are towards Angelic Layer, she will know that it is not just a trend but something that people love to play." Sai said coldly.

Ichiro entered the lab after being on the streets of Japan all day long.

"Chief, what took you so long!?" Ogara asked.

"I had a little issue with someone. I had to penalize her." He answered.

"'Penalize her'?" he asked.

"Some brat that bumped into me thinking our little dolls are nothing but a stupid trend but she will know it is not stupid when she opens that silver egg." Ichiro told them.

"What!?" he asked. Ichiro smiled evily at the response.

"I'm home!" Adrienne said as she walked into the house with the bags from Piffle Princess in hand.

"Welcome home sweetie. Eh? What's with the bags?" her dad asked.

"Well…it's a long story." She answered.

"Let's see what's inside of them." Her dad said as he took out the egg and noticed it. It was a silver egg with wings on it. It's stand it said, "Angelic Layer" with kanji underneath it. "What the heck is Angelic Layer?"

"Some stupid fad that some of the kids over at Ariel Academy play." Adrienne answered.

"I don't know but it seems interesting. While I was working at the café, they were advertising it on the televisions and they even said this kind of egg is some new model. Why not try it? It maybe fun." He told her.

Adrienne sighed and said, "Fine, I will." She took the egg and read the directions in how to open it. "I will go and take a bath since it said to do so."

"Very well, I will start dinner." Her father said as he went to the kitchen.

Adrienne was in the bathroom filling up the bathtub. She took the egg into her hands and asked, "So this is where that angel that Takehiro made come from?" She removed the shock absorber and the rest of the packaging and placed the egg into the tub and came into it. She lifted the egg after she finished bathing and noticed that it was masculine looking form that hatched out of the egg. "A masculine figure? Wait now I remember that Takehiro mentioned that gender doesn't matter with the deuces and the angels they create but this one gave me a male form."

"Adrienne, dinner is almost ready!"

"All right dad!" she exclaimed and she got out of the bathroom and placed the hatched egg in her room and joined her father in the kitchen to eat.

Misaki was working on Hikaru in preparation for the next Angelic Layer games when she heard a knock and said, "Come in!" The door opened and her mother came in. "Hi mom!"

"How is Hikaru?" Shuko asked.

"She is in top shape as always and this year she will be at the top again!" she answered.

"That's good. Misaki, you know you'll be entering high school next year and you got to study hard for entrance exams." Shuko told her.

"I know mom, I won't let Angelic Layer get in the way of that." Misaki told her with a smile.

"That's good." She said and smiled back. She noticed one of the silver eggs next to Hikaru. "Did Icchan give you that?"

"Yes. He wanted me to make a new angel and test it out but I didn't want to because Hiarku has been my angel for so long that I didn't want to isolate her." Misaki answered.

"Maybe it would be great to just test them out. Icchan told me that these type of eggs have some kind of special form of hyper mode that won't hurt the angels while they use it." Shuko told her.

"Really? Probably it won't hurt to do try it." Misaki said and then turned to Hikaru and said, "Listen Hikaru, you will have a sister this time around!" Hikaru just looked at her with the plain smile that Misaki had placed on her after every game. Misaki took the egg and went to the bathroom to start the process.

Adrienne returned to her room after dinner and found the hatling still waiting for her. "Okay, first hair. Place the hair on the head of your angel and give it the desired hairstyle." She read the instructions and then looked at the different hair pieces. "hmmm…" She found a metallic blue hairstyle and said, "This looks nice." She took some scissors and started snipping until she got the hair to an emo hairstyle.

"Adrienne, do you have the scissors? I need to cut some more of the boxes open." Her dad asked as he came in. He saw the hairstyle on her new angel's head. "I see you're working on your angel."

"Yeah, oh here." She said as she handed him the scissors.

"Thank you, now give that angel a special name, okay sweetie?" her dad said. "Good night." He left the room.

"What's next? Oh, choose the type of angel you want. Light or heavy with speed, defense, or strength. Well since this is a guy why not heavy with strength." She typed it in. "Now add these and place into the incubator." She placed it into the incubator and pressed start and waited for it to be done.

Meanwhile, Takehiro was doing maintenance on Lara saying, "At least she is able to dodge a few punches but her leg kind of took its toll after the second to last fight." Then he thought about Adrienne. "I wonder where she ran off to. I guess she had homework."

Back at Adrienne's, the incubation finished and the screen changed and asked for a name. "A name…hmmm! I know" She typed in the name and said, "Aerial!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Misaki Vs Adrienne! Aerial's Fight Against A Champion!

Misaki finished her new angel. "I shall name it Tomoyo" She placed the new angel next to Hikaru. "Look Hikaru, here is your new sister, her name is Tomoyo!" The new angel had long black hair and a petite looking face. "I need to make her clothes but it will have to wait. Good night you two!" She turned off the light and went to sleep.

Ichiro came into Misaki's room the next morning and asked, "So did you find my present?"

Misaki was packing for school and said, "Of course! The new angel is right next to Hikaru."

Ichiro looked to see Tomoyo and picked it up and said, "Ah another light weight with an emphasis on speed. Good job. I will have fabric for you after work. Now take Hikaru with you and have a good day okay?"

"I will!" she exclaimed and she left her room and went to the kitchen and took her lunch and left.

"Looks like a possible new champion will rise." Ichiro said as he kept on looking at Tomoyo.

Meanwhile, Adrienne was still asleep when her father came in and shook her and said, "Adrienne, wake up, you'll be late."

"Mmm!" Adrienne said.

"Adrienne, it's almost ten!"

"What!?" she yelled and then jumped out of bed and then quickly changed and got ready for school. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"I tried to but you're always sleeping like a rock when I try to wake you up!" her dad exclaimed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said. She picked up the canister with the sleeping Aerial.

"Ah, you finally finished it." He said.

"Yeah, no time to explain. Bye!" she exclaimed and ran off with it and her bag.

"HI guess she is still getting used to San Diego time." He said and went back to getting ready for work.

At the school, Misaki was telling Kotaro and Tamayo about the new angel she created from the newer eggs that were released by her stepfather's company.

"I see, you decided to create a new angel that is like Hikaru as an alternate?" Kotaro asked.

"It seems like it but I still like using Hikaru no matter what but in case I need to give demonstrations I will probably use Tomoyo." Misaki answered.

"So, when will we see her?" Tamayo asked.

"Soon, maybe during the next games." She answered.

"That is so amazing that you made Hikaru a new sister that will follow her in her footsteps!" Tamayo exclaimed. Suddenly they heard the bushes rustle and out came Adrienne. She noticed them.

"Uh is this the high school area?" she asked.

"No, this is the junior high part." Misaki answered.

"Oh my gosh! Is that an angel!?" Tamayo asked as she noticed Aerial.

"N-no! No angel here! I got to go!" she exclaimed and ran towards the high school building.

"She definitely had an angel." Tamayo said as they started walking inside.

In class 2-D in the high school building, Adrienne walked in and found Takehiro at his desk and said, "Hey Takehiro…"

"Hey, where were you last night!?" he asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I slept in." she answered.

"I'm not talking about that. What I meant was yesterday?" he asked again.

"Well…I left because of boredom and I bumped into some creep that dragged me off to some place called Piffle Princess." She answered.

"No way, you went to the store where you can get a lot of stuff for the angels and also eggs." Takehiro said.

"Yeah and well somehow I ended up with one of those new eggs and not only that…well…" she cut off.

"What?" he asked. She took out the canister and shown him Aerial. "Whoa, an angel!"

"Yeah, my dad suggested I should make one and I made this. He is a heavy weight with strength." She explained.

"Hmm sounds like Sai's angel, Shirahime, but hers emphasizes on defense. Very good and also you know your angel's naked." He said.

"I woke up late and I didn't have enough to get it doll clothing." She told him.

"Um, angels aren't like normal dolls that girls play with. These dolls wear clothing made out of a special material that is a lot easier to fight in. Like Lara for example." He said as he took her out. "Since I gave her a short lavender dress to fight in because with these skirts they can be easily maneuvered on the layer."

"For a second there I thought you were some sick pervert." She said.

"N-no, I am not. Well, anyways, we should drop by Piffle Princess for some clothes for Aerial. By the way what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know, my dad suggested that I should ttry it out and I guess I should." She answered.

"At least you are giving it a chance." He said. She nodded. "Once you put him on the layer you will never want to leave."

After school, Takehiro and Adrienne went to Piffle Princess trying to find Aerial an outfit. She noticed all the different male angel outfits. "There are so many." She said.

"Yeah, Angelic Layer is huge when it comes to outfits. You can choose from so many and for different seasons." Takehiro told her.

"But what if you can't find an outfit?" she asked.

"Well, there's fabric in another part of the store where you can pick out any fabric you choose and they cut it for you and you can make an outfit at home. Or if you want me to do that for you I can. I made Lara's outfit by myself since I taught myself how to sew." He told her.

"Well, that could be helpful since I don't see anything that interests me." She said and they went to the fabric area where Adrienne was looking around when she heard a cackle and out of nowhere Icchan came out.

"IT'S WIGGLY ICCHAN! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE!"

She screamed and fell down on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here!? Wait you're that creep who so called penalized me last night!"

"I had to since you thought Angelic Layer was stupid!" Icchan exclaimed.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" they heard and they turned to see Misaki standing there.

"Hey Adrienne, I found something that you might like. Huh?" Takehiro said and noticed Misaki. "Holy crap! You're Misaki Suzuhara!"

"Who?" Adrienne asked.

"Ah, you don't know, she is actually the champion from the Angelic Layer games two years ago. I think you should verse her as the second penalty." Icchan said.

"What? How many are you going to give me!?" she yelled.

"Uh Adrienne-chan? Do you know this dude?" Takehiro asked.

"Yes, he's the creep that dragged me here! Come on Takehiro, let's make Aerial's outfit so I can fight!" she exclaimed.

Takehiro sighed and said, "Very well."

They were near the tournament center where Takehiro practices with Sai. He was making the outfit for Aerial. Adrienne paced when both Sai and Kaede appeared.

"Hey Takehiro!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Oh hey you two! Just a minute." He answered. "Almost done, there you go." He dressed up Aerial in black pants with a black shirt and in a navy blue long coat with the Angelic Layer logos on the sleeves.

"Whoa." Adrienne said.

"Who's angel is that?" Sai asked.

"It happens to be mine. His name is Aerial." Adrienne answered as she took him.

"I made the outfit in time for her first fight. You see she was challenged to fight Miss Suzuhara." Takehiro told them.

"What!?" Sai asked.

"But Suzuhara is the champion from two years ago." Kaede said.

"I know but the creep that dragged me off and now he has me fighting her!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Whatever it will be but we should see the fight." Takehiro said.

"Here!" Icchan said as he handed Misaki Tomoya.

"Why did you bring Tomoyo?" she asked.

"I think it would be interesting to see two new types fight each other." He answered.

"Very well." She said and looked at Hikaru. "You get to see your sister fight today, Hikaru!"

"And here, I found this to suit Tomoyo." Icchan said as he handed her a dark purple kimono.

"It's pretty!" she exclaimed as she put it on Tomoyo. "It does suit her!"

"Let's go inside then!" he exclaimed and they went inside.

Takehiro rented the layer for Adrienne. "Ready?"

"I think so, what should I do?" she asked.

Takehiro explained to her how to play and how the system works. "The basic thing to do is use your thoughts in order to command, got it?"

"Got it! Thanks Takehiro." She said and noticed both Icchan and Misaki walking over to the layer.

"Deuces ready?" Icchan asked.

"Ready!" They answered.

"Enter the angels!" Sai exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go Aerial!" she exclaimed after she put the visor on and threw Aerial on the layer. He was standing straight up.

"Let's go Tomoyo!" Misaki exclaimed as she threw her angel onto the layer.

Some people came over after they heard the voice of Misaki. "I can't believe it's her!" one of the spectators exclaimed.

"Let's have an angelic fight!" Sai announced.

Tomoyo charged forward and started to swing kicks at Aerial. Aerial started dodging the kicks. He threw a punch and started kicking back at her.

"Amazing." Sai said.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Misaki made another light weight while this girl, Adrienne, made a heavy weight except hers is based on strength." She asnered.

"I see." Kaede said. "I bet Aerial might prove a challege for Miss Suzuhara."

"I don't know, she was able to beat Shirahime but she might be able to take down Aerial even though he may have a heavier advantage." Takehiro said.

They watched as Aerial gave Tomoyo some more damage. "Oh no TOmoyo!" Misaki exclaimed. She noticed Tomoyo was starting to glow. "Huh?"

"Use it now Misaki!" Icchan exclaimed.

"Use what?" she asked. She noticed something blink on her visor. "Silver wing mode? Okay! TOMOYO SILVER WING MODE!"

"What!?" Adrienne asked as she watched silver wings appear on TOmoyo's back and she charged at Aerial. "Aerial move!"

Aerial dodged before another kick hit him but he got hit by a strong kick and was knocked off the layer.

"Tomoyo wins!" Icchan exclaimed.

"All right!" Misaki exclaimed.

"How?" Takehiro asked.

"That new mode, Tomoyo is one of those new Silver models that have a new type of hyper mode called Silver Wing Mode which makes a special technique stronger for instance Misaki used Rolling Thunder on Aerial." Sai answered.

"No way." Kaede said.

Adrienne picked up Aerial when Misaki said, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. You fought well for a champion." Adrienne answered.

"Thanks, I never knew there was a new mode in Tomoyo." Misaki told her.

"I guess Aerial has one too but I will find that out another time. I enjoyed the fight. Let's fight again." Adrienne said. Misaki nodded in agreement.

Both Takehiro and Adrienne said their goodbyes to Sai and Kaede and started heading home. "So, how did it feel to fight for your first time?"

"It felt good, never knew I would like it. Next time I will win for sure!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"If you want, I can train you in time for the Angelic Layer games." Takehiro said.

"S-sure." She said.

"See ya around Miss Stone." He said and left.

"See ya Takehiro." She said and then she looked at Aerial. "Let's go Aerial. You have done well but we will get her next time!" She headed home knowing that her defeat was not a loss but a new beginning.

"Enter t


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adrienne's Training and a New Victory!

It was two days after Adrienne's loss to Misaki Suzuhara and her new angel Tomoyo. She and Takehiro did maintenance since the fight and made sure that he was tio top shape.

"Looks like he wasn't hurt." Takehiro said as he unplugged the USB port to the display canister.

"That's a relief. I never knew that a light weight could push a heavy weight off the layer just like that." Adrienne said.

"Well, Misaki did beat two heavy weights during the games two years ago which happened to be Shirahime as one of them which according to Sai, she was able to get over Hikaru's weak point." Takehiro told her.

"Weak point?" Adrienne asked.

"You see, some angels have a weak point and Hikaru's was being too light. When I saw Tomoyo fighting Aerial, it seems to me that some of her weight was pulled down a bit even though she's also a light weight. But with that new hyper mode according to that one man, it is quite strong." Takehiro said.

"Hmm, I wonder what would be Aerial's hyper mode." Adrienne said as she looked at her angel. His eyes was closed like after he was created.

"I wonder as well. We should have you train with him before another fight and soon because in order to be in the Angelic Layer games you need to have one victory in order to get an angel card." Takehiro said.

"I see. Let's do it!" she exclaimed and they left Takehiro's home and headed towards the tournament center for a training session.

Meanwhile, Misaki was training Tomoyo against Ohjiro and his angel Wizard. After a kick off the layer. Ohjiro smiled and took off his visor and said, "You're still amazing Misaki." He walked over and picked up Wizard off the bound lines.

"Also you Ohjiro, you still fight extremely well!" she exclaimed.

"I have been practicing for a while and I thought it would be great to fight against your new angel." Ohjiro said.

"I guess dad told you." She said as she placed her angel on its display pad.

"Yes, he did. You don't seem happy about it when he did." He remarked.

"Well, I never thought I would have another angel besides Hikaru since she was the one who helped me get through the games two years ago and he wanted me to make a new one from the newer eggs." She told him.

"He wanted me to do the same thing to test it out as well." He told her.

"He did?" she asked.

"I'm considering it for now. I guess I will be heading home." He said and gave her a small peck and left. She blushed lightly and headed to her room.

At the tournament center, Aerial took down another obstacleand Adrienne sighed in relief.

"Way to go Adrienne." Takehiro said while he applauded.

She retrieved Aerial and said, "Thanks, I think I am getting a hand of this."

"You still have a long way to go." They heard and they turned to see both Sai and Kaede.

"Sai, Kaede!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"I guess we weren't the only ones training." Kaede stated.

"Yeah, I wanted to train before another fight on the layer." Adrienne said with a glum look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Miss Stone, the first fight usually never brings a win." Sai told her.

"Yeah, when I started I couldn't beat one of our classmates, so don't feel gloomy." Takehiro told her and she nodded in response.

"I know, why not fight against me. Since your angel is in the same weight class why not go against me and Shirahime?" Sai asked.

"Are you sure?" Takehiro asked.

"I think it would be best that she should fight another finalist from two years ago." Sai answered.

"Let's do it." Adrienne said. The both of them went to a rented layer.

"All right, enter the angels you two!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"Let the silver snow fall! Dance Shirahime!" Sai exclaimed and she threw Shirahime onto the layer and she landed on her feet. "The angel descends!"

"It's time to shine Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she threw him onto the layer. He landed on his feet. Both angels faced each other on the layer not moving.

"Man, this feels like that fight with Suzuka." Takehiro said. Kaede nodded in agreement. They noticed Shirahime charge at him. "Holy crap!"

Aerial dodged by jumping and flipped in the air and then charged at her from the back and kicked Shirahime. Both angels were throwing kicks and punches at each other. They even dodged a few hits but got hit at some points.

Adrienne saw Aerial go down and yelled, "Oh no!" She controlled his moves to get up and he rose to his feet and him charge at Shirahime again and threw a kick at her and she punched him. "Silver Wing Mode" cursor blinking. "NOW SILVER WING MODE!"

"What!?" Sai asked.

"No way!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Looks like he got enough hits to start the mode!" Takehrio exclaimed in awe.

They saw Aerial sprout a pair of angel wings. "Silver wing slash!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial soard at Shirahime and they saw a silver light and Shirahime hit the layer unable to get up.

"Aerial wins!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"Whoa, I won?" Adrienne asked as she took her visor off.

"Yep, good show." Sai said as she picked Shirahime up off the layer.

"Why didn't she get pushed off the layer if I won?" Adrienne asked.

"You see Adrienne, when an angel wins is when either the opponent gets pushed off the layer or the opponent can't get back up on its feet." Takehiro explained.

"That means Sai couldn't get her back up." Kaede also explained.

"I see." Adrienne said.

"Now, since you won, here!" Takehiro said and handed her an angel card.

"Is this?" she asked.

"An angel card, now you can compete in the Kanto qualifying games like I am." Takehiro answered.

Adrienne smiled and said, "Thanks, I think Aerial would love this much as I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Round One! Adrienne Comes Face to Face with Another Heavy Weight!

"Here we are, the place where the Kanto qualifier is being held." Takehrio said after he and Adrienne arrived to the stadium.

"Whoa, it's so big." She said.

"You got that right, there are so many competitors that qualify so they hold it here. So shall we go in?" he asked. She nodded and they went inside where they shown their angel cards to show that they are participants in the games and took their seats. Takehrio noticed that Adrienne was looking around for someone and asked, "What's wrong? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Misaki, I wonder if she's competing this year." She answered.

"Who knows." He said.

Meanwhile in a control room, the whole Angelic Layer creation team were looking out over the whole arena through their hidden cameras. One camera swept over the audience.

"Wow, it's so crowded!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Looks like it grew a lot bigger than last year." Ogara said.

"Of course, Angelic Layer is still popular like always! So Misaki, did you come up with a new entry phrase for Tomoyo?" Ichiro asked.

"Well…um…I left her at home and only brought Hikaru." She answered.

"What!? Why!?" he asked.

"Well, Hikaru has been my true angel and I think it would be best for Tomoyo to be my back up if necessary." Misaki answered.

"She does have a point I-chan, she wanted to save Tomoyo for another day." Shuko told him.

Ichiro sighed and said, "Very well but for now on you should bring Tomoyo along with Hikaru."

"Yes sir." She replied. She saw one of the cameras capture Takehiro and Adrienne walking towards the deuce rooms and gasped, "No way! MissAdrienne!?"

"Adrienne?" Shuko asked.

"Misaki versed her angel, she's a rookie that has one of the new silver wing angels." Ichrio answered.

"I see." Shuko said.

I wonder if Aerial's okay. Misaki thought to herself.

In the deuce holding bay, Adrienne was trying to come up with an entry phrase, which Takehiro told her about before they walked in after they registered.

"So, how's it going?" Takehiro asked as he walked up to her.

"I have so many because this is too hard to come up with something." She answered.

"Let me take a look." He said and he took her notebook and took a glance at the page and noticed that she had two pages full of phrases and noticthree of them and said, "Here's three, take the first word "Spread" then "and fly with your silver wings" and place them together and place Aerial's name at the end."

"Fly Aerial with silver wings spread?" she asked.

"Man, you suck at your sentence structure for a girl from the U.S. How about this? 'Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial'?" he asked.

"That sounds a lot better and I passed English class with a D thank you very much!" she exclaimed.

Takehiro sighed and said, "I better head to my room, you're in room ^-13 down the hall." He said.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you after the first round." She said and walked off towards her respectful room where she waited. She noticed a few of the other deuces and saw that they ranged in many ages from four to her age and probably older.

"Hi there!" she heard a high pitched voice and noticed a little girl a small angel.

"Hi?" she asked.

"Wow! A heavy weight angel with an emphasis on speed!" the girl exclaimed.

"Um, who are you?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh, I am Hatoko Kobiyashi. I was one of the youngest deuces and still am and this is my angel, Suzuka."

"Wow, she kind of reminds me of Misaki's new one." Adrienne said.

"You know Misaki?"

Adrienne nodded and said, "I versed her new angel, Tomoyo."

"No fair, she never told me that she had a new one." Hatoko said.

"Are you friends with her or something?" Adrienne asked.

Hatoko told her about how she met Misaki and how she versed her and became her second for the finals of the games two years ago.

"I see, so you two have been friends for a while."

Hatoko nodded in response and they heard, "Adrienne Stone, you're up!"

"I'll see you around Hatoko and break a leg on the layer with your angel." Adrienne said.

"Thanks and you too with yours!" Hatoko exclaimed and watched her leave.

Out on the layer, "Ladies and gentlemen here is our next layer! In the West corner a new contestant with a new angel say hello to Nanaka Ishida and her angel Inori!"

"Let's do this Inori." Nanaka said.

"And in the East corner, another new contestant and rookie to the layer and new arrival from overseas, Adrienne Stone with her angel Aerial!"

"What!? Wait a second, you are in my class! I overheard that you hated these angels!" Nanaka yelled.

"Never knew I would verse you in my very first game! This will be interesting!" Adrienne yelled as she put her visor on.

"Okay you two, enough now. Put your cat fight out on the layer. Now enter the angels!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Show your strength and beauty Inori!" Nanaka yelled as she threw an angel with beautiful, black hair and in a petite dress. She landed on the layer gracefully. "The angel descends!

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she threw him onto the layer. He landed on his feet as well. "The angel descends!"

Takehiro was watching from the room he was waiting in and said, "Very well done Adrienne. At least you memorized the entry phrase."

"Let's have an angelic fight!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Let's go Inori!" Nanaka exclaimed as she sent Inori charging at Aerial. She tried to land a kick but she watched him block and tossed her by the foot.

"Eh? She's a bit heavy." Adrienne said as she noticed from the throw that Aerial didn't toss Inori very far. "Now, let's get her!" She made Aerial charge at her and started to fight with her. Both she and Nanaka watched as they saw their own angels fight each other with punch after punch and kick after kick. Then Inori went down after a strong punch hit her and a buzzer rang.

"That's one down for Inori! If she ends up losing a lot more points she will lose." The announcer said.

Inori got up as Nanaka said, "You fight well for a rookie but not well enough!" Inori charged at Aerial again.

"Aerial quick!" Adrienne yelled as she made him jump and kicked from above and the foot landed in Inori's face and she went down.

"I don't get it, my angel is a heavy weight, how can you take her down so easily?" Nanaka asked.

"You can't figure out my angel! He is like yours with more muscle!" Adrienne answered.

"What!? Grrr! Take this!" Nanaka yelled as she made Inori charge at Aerial and started attacking him more. Adrienne made him dodge and block each hit but got hit and stood still. "Damn it!"

"Time for another throw and this time with all you got Aerial!" Adrienne yelled as she controlled him and he grabbed Inori by the arm and jumped up and threw her with such strencth and distance causing her to fall off the layer. The buzzer sounded and Adrienne's and Aerial's image came up on the scoreboard.

"Aerial wins!" the announcer exclaimed.

"I won!? I won!" Adrienne exclaimed. She noticed Nanaka pick up Inori. "You palyed very well."

"I can't belieave I lost to a brat from overseas!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"Hey, don't be so bitter. When I created Aerial I had no choice because some creep handed me a silver egg!" Adrienne yelled.

"A silver egg? No way!" she exclaimed as she looked at the now sleeping Aerial.

"Better believe it. I need to get ready for the next match. See ya in class!" Adrienne exclaimed and left.

Takehiro saw Adrienne come around the corner and said, "That was so awesome Adrienne! I never knew you could beat Inori with that much strength!"

"Well, even though Inori was the same weight class but she didn't have the strencth ability like Aerial." Adrienne said.

"At least you can take down a heavy weight like Inori." Takehiro said.

"Well, well, why isn't it Takehrio the twerp!" they heard and they turned to see a heavy set guy with a girl angel. "I guess I will be seeing you on the layer!"

"Who is he?" Adrienne asked.

:Hiroshi Kudo, he was the bully that pullied me when I was in elementary school and now I am facing him and his angel, Spica."

Author commentary and Character Bio #1

Hey there everyone! Runa here and glad to finally got my chance to sneak this in! If you are wondering about these new characters besides the ones you loved and knew from the original storyline! I will show you! First up is the main heroine herself!

Name: Adrienne Rose Stone

Age: 17

Angel: Aerial

Entry Phrase: Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!

Adrienne may have hated Angelic Layer before until she made Aerial and versed Misaki against Tomoyo and started loving it. Outside of the layer, her worst subject is English but she is really skilled when it comes to her other classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past! Takehiro Takes the Bully to the Layer!

"Hey stop it!" a young boy yelled as he was pushed down to the ground and was kicked and he screamed.

:No way Sano, you threw that eraser and you will pay!"

"Quit Hatori! He didn't throw that eraser!" one of the other boys in the big group yelled.

"I know he did!" Hatori yelled as he kicked Takehiro. Takehiro screamed in pain.

Later on that day after arriving home from school he saw the Angelic Layer commercial and said, "Angelic Layer?"

"Hey Takehrio, are you there?" he heard and he truned to see Adrienne. "Oh hey!"

"You okay? You haven't been yourself most of the time. Your match is up next with Kudo." She told him.

He nodded and said, "I me luck!"

"Break a leg!" she exclaimed as she saw him run off. "I hope he is going to be okay."

On the layer, "Ladies and gentlemen, time for the next match of today's games! In the West corner is a past contender and lost in the finals last year! Welcome Hatorri Kudo and his angel Spica!"

"Yeah Hatori!" one of his cheerleaders exclaimed.

"And in the East corner, returning for another year is Takehiro Sano with his angel, Lara!"

"Come on Takehrio, don't let him intimidate you." Adrienne said.

"Now enter the angels!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Show off your spikes Spica!" Hatori yelled as he threw his angel and she landed and stood up. "The angel descends! Listen Sano, don't think your angel will beat mine!"

"Don't count on it! Come on Lara." He said as he put his visor on. "Grace the layer with lavender petals Lara!" He threw Lara onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

"Go Spica!" Hatori yelled as he made her charge.

"You too Lara!" Takehiro yelled as he made her charge. Lara jumped up as Spica tried to land the first kick. Lara landed hers causing Spica to go down. The buzzer sounded. "Yes!"

"Lara hs taken Spica down with one kick! Will Spica retaliate!" the announcer asked.

Spica got up and charged at Lara at full force and Lara dodged and the both of them started to fight each other. Adrienne was watching the fight as she said, "Come on Takehiro. I was able to beat Nanaka in my first round so should you!" She looked down at Aerial. "I hope you think Lara will beat her."

"Give up Sano! Lara can't beat Spica!" Hatori yelled.

"Never! You already bullied me enough and now you will go down in this fight!" Takehiro yelled.

"Oh please, Lara is nothing but a useless light weight!" Hatori yelled back.

"What?" Takehrio asked.

"You heard me, worthless!" Hatori yelled.

"N-no! She is not worthless! You are too dumb to notice that Lara was a creation after that you beat me back in middle school!"

The flashback of Takehrio watching the Angelic Layer commercial returned and Takehrio said, "Angelic Layer? I must get this!" He went to Piffle Princess and purchased the egg and processed the angel and said at the name step, "I shall call her Lara! The lavender angel! Once on the layer no one will bully ever again because you will help me to victory."

The games from two years ago also came into mind as he rounds until he got toe final rounds of the Kanto games. "No Lara!" Takehrio yelled as he saw her go down.

"Katsuya Aurora wins!" the announcer exclaimed.

Takehrio picked his beaten angel up and said, "Next time we will win. I promise!"

In the present, Spica went down again and she got up and went after Lara again and kicked her down. Lara got back up and stared at Spica.

"So, you're not giving up!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Never! I am not giving up! I am going to win! Now Lara! Razor Lavendar!" Takehrio yelled Lara glowed a light lavender light.

"What?" Hatori asked as he saw SPica get blasted by a razor edged ray. He saw her fall to the layer. "No Spica! Get up!" She didn't and the buzzer sounded.

"Lara wins! After a heated battle Takehiro Sano was able to pull through the first round and able to move onto the next round!"

"All right!" Adrienne exclaimed.

Takehiro met up with Hatori once they got off the layer and said, "Hatori!"

"Oh Sano." He said.

"Listen Hatori, what I said on the layer, it's true. When I got home that day I saw the commercial for Angelic Layer and thought the only way I couldn't get picked on and get some respect for once." Takehrio explained.

"Wow Sano, I never knew you would have guts to stand up to me, good job." Hatori told him.

Takehiro smiled and said, "So, are we good now?"

"Yeah, we are and also Sano."

"Hmmm?"

"Your fighting skills are a lot better than on the playground."

"Thanks." Takehiro as he walked off to meet up with Adrienne.

"Hey! You were awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, at least I was able to beat someone that picked on me in my past but at least in the end it brought us together." Takehiro said.

"Didn't even know you were someone who would go through that. I thought it was bad for me back in kindergarten for me."

"Eh?" he asked.

"Nevermind, let's get something to eat, pkay?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and watched her go and then caught up with her.

Character Bio #2

Name: Takehiro Sano

Age: 17

Angel: Lara

Entry phrase: Grace the layer with lavender petals Lara!

Like Ichiro Mihara, Takehiro is a know-it-all when it comes to the layer. His experience provides Adrienne some advice and training to help her become victorious on the layer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suzuka's Speed of Light Meets Aerial's Silver Wings!

Adrienne woke up the next morning to find Aerial standing in his canister with his eyes closed. Sleeping peacefully as usual. She said, "Good morning Aerial." She got up out of bed and noticed the picture of her and her parents when she was young at Sea World and sighed. "I wonder how mom is doing back home." She saw the clock and said, "I better get ready for school." She left her room.

Meanwhile, Hatoko woke up as well and looked at Suzuka, who was standing on her dresser looking back at her. "I wonder if I should make another angel like Misaki."

"Hatoko, you should be getting ready for school!" she heard her older brother, Kotaro, say.

"Oh yeah, Kotaro, have you seen Misaki's new angel?" she asked.

"No, Miss Suzuhara hasn't brought her new angel to school at all. She always brings Hikaru like always." He answered.

"I see, I hope I get to see it soon." Hatoko said as she left her room.

Kotaro noticed the list of match ups and noticed Hatoko's next challenger's name. "Adrienne Stone. It can't be? That new rookie?" He remembered her face when she appeared right in the yard of the lower school that one day. "No way! That girl was her!?"

Later on that day in study hall, Takehiro was looking through the Piffle Princess website on information about new parts when he heard, "Hey there!" He turned to see Adrienne.

"Ah! Adrienne!" he exclaimed.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, just checking out some stuff on Angelic Layer through the Piffle Princess site. I think Lara needs a new skin for her right arm because it seems to be delaying her timing and throws." He answered.

"Can't you use the skins they provide you already?" she asked.

"Actually, they are updating some of the parts sometime soon. I have to be careful during the next few matches for now." He answered. "By the way, did you check your list about your next match up?"

"No, not yet actually because this morning I have been contacting my mother through e-mail before I arrived this morning." She answered.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents divorced and I stayed with my dad since my mom always seems to roam around a lot in the northern part of California with her photography job and when he got transferred here with the café he worked while we lived in San Diego, she wanted to keep in touch with me." She answered.

"I see, that's great that you get to keep in touch with her. Since you haven't checked at all, I will tell you that you are versing…eh!?"

"What is it?"

"You're up against Hatoko Kobiyashi!" he answered.

"What!? No way! Is she good?" she asked.

"Are you kidding!? Suzuka, her angel of course, is known to travel at the speed of light since she is a light weight based on speed like Hikaru, Misaki's angel!"

"Aerial can beat her!"

"I hope so, you need to watch out her move "Rolling Thunder" though. It packs a punch. If she tries to push Aerial off or take him down, try to get him back up as much as you can and keep your eye on your monitor when it is time for his special move." Takehiro said. She nodded. The bell rang. "Come on, let's head off to our next class then." They left.

That afternoon at the tournament center, Adrienne was training for her next fight on one of the layers when she heard Sai say.

"Looks like someone's practicing for her fight against Suzuka."

"Hey Sai." She replied as she took her visor off. "Takehrio suggested it since he's training as well with his fight against Mao."

"Wow, another light weight battle for him. Looks like Lara is getting better." Sai said.

"Yeah but he's worried about her arm since it's delaying her timing." Adrienne explained.

"Yeah, he even told me the same thing since the new part models won't be coming out for another two weeks." Sai reminded her.

"Will she be okay?" Adrienne asked.

"I hope so. You seem interested in Lara. I thought you hated Angelic Layer." Sai said.

"I guess I changed my mind. You see, when I lived in San Diego and was in school all fads died in a week."

"That's typical when it comes to most high schools especially in America. Angelic Layer is not a fad as you know." Sai told her.

"I know. I started liking it because after seeing Aerial fight for his first time was exhilarating." Adrienne said.

"I see, your heart changed for an instant. One question, why did you name him Aerial?" Aai asked.

"Well, you may think it's cheesy but Aerial was my mother's favorite male name and she told me once that before I was born she thought she was having a boy and wanted to name it that but when I was born she was surprised so my father came up with my name and my mother the middle name to make it look like the Rosetta Stone since my last name is Stone."

Sai giggled a bit, "That is a little cheesy."

"What about you? How did you create her?" Adrienne asked.

"She was created by me and my sister who was very ill. She couldn't play because she was always in the hospital so she came up with the name Shirahime which means ice princess."

"Wow, how beautiful."

Sai nodded in agreement and they saw Takehiro approach them and asked, "How's Lara?"

"The arm is still giving me bad timings but it will be able to hold up for two fights and that's it." He answered.

"I hope she'll be okay." Adrienne said.

"How was your training?" he asked.

"She seemed doing great when I came over and it seems like she's ready to fight Suzuka." Sai critiqued.

"Very well, I guess it's off to the games tomorrow. Remember Adrienne, Suzyou better keep an eye on Hatoko rather than Suzuka." Takehiro told her.

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"She watches your moves bit by bit so keep Aerial on his toes while on the layer, so be careful because one false move he will fall off the layer." She reminded Adrienne.

"I will remember that!" Adrienne exclaimed and she looked at Aerial. "We will take her down I know it!"

The next day at the games, Adrienne took one last once over on Aerial and said, "All right, no bruisings from the last game and he's set to go, how about you Takehiro?"

"She will be fine against Mao by how much her arm could take. Good luck against Suzuka by the way." He told her.

"Thanks and same with you against Mao." She told him.

"Thanks." He said as he walked away.

"Let's do it Aerial!" she exclaimed and headed towards the layer.

Once on the layer, the announcer called out, "Welcome everyone to another round of Angelic Layer! We are ready for the next match! In the West corner is the youngest deuce that you know and love! The goddess Hatoko Kobiyashi!"

"Yay Hatoko!" Tomayo exclaimed from the crowd. "Hey Kotaro-chan, you cheering for your sister again?"

"Yes but I am also worried because she's going against a heavy weight again and you know what happened two years ago during her fight with Shirahime." He answered.

"Yeah, Suzuka couldn't get back up and lost. I think she's prepared tthis time around and plus this person is a rookie! Don't worry about it!"

"I hope you're right." He replied.

"And in the East corner is the rookie from America, Adrienne Stone and her angel Aerial!" the announcer exclaimed.

"No way, that's her from that day!" Tomayo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kotaro said.

"I never knew that I would verse against you!" Hatoko said.

"Yeah, same here, let's see who will win this round!" Adrienne said.

"Enter the angels!"

"Exceed the speed of light Suzuka!" Hatoko exclaimed as she threw her angel onto the layer. It landed on the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she threw him onto the layer and he landed. "The angel descends!"

"Now let's have an angelic fight!"

"Go Suzuka!" Hatoko exclaimed as she had Suzuka charge.

Adrienne noticed it and had had Aerial block and toss Suzuka. She watched Suzuka flip and land and charged at him again. She had Aerial dodge.

In the control room, Misaki was watching the fight on the big screen. "Wow, Hatoko is fighting Adrienne!"

"Sounds interesting, huh?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah, I never knew this would happen since Aerial's another weight class." Misaki said.

"Even though they are different classes but Suzuka is an earlier angel without a hyper mode so when she faces the silver wing mode, it maybe hard. Let's see if she can beat Suzuka." Ichiro said. "Miss Stone, I mean."

Aerial and Suzuka were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Adrienne kept an eye on Hatoko.

How could she know how Suzuka is going to go next while I am the one watching her!? Hatoko thought to herself. She saw Suzuka take Aerial down close to the edge but he got back up and went after Suzuka again.

Come on, a little bit more! Adrienne thought to herself as she kept track of the hits Aerial was receiving and finally noticed the silver wing mode caption glowing along with Aerial.

"What the?" Hatoko asked.

"Now Aerial! SILVER WING MODE! SILVER HORIZON!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial's wings came out of his back and he sent out a huge silver shockwave at Suzuka. Suzuka tried to dodge it but was hit and went down. She got back up and went after Aerial.

"Now Suzuka use your rolling thunder!" Hatoko yelled. As she charged at Aerial.

"Aerial! Go into the air!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial went up into the air with his wings.

"This is amazing! Aerial was able to use the wings from his silver wing mode to fly!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Is that possible chief?" Ogara asked.

"It is when the deuce thinks it. Angelic Layer uses their imagination while being on the layer." Ichiro answered.

"Now Aerial! Use your silver horizon again!" Adrienne yelled.

"What?" Hatoko asked.

Aerial dived towards Suzuka and sent the shockwave again with a direct hit. Causing the layer to quake.

"Aerial's silver horizon has made a direct hit! Will Suzuka survive this time!?" the announcer asked.

The dust cleared and revealed Suzuka down and out while Aerial landed. The buzzer rang the end of the round.

"Aerial wins! After a heated battle, Aerial shown his true nature against a former champion! An amazing fight he gave to us all!"

"Aw Hatoko, she lost." Kotaro said.

"Yeah, I never knew that girl would beat her. And what's with the silver wings?" Tomayo asked.

He shrugged.

"It's a new form of hyper mode." Kaede said.

"What?" Kotaro asked.

"You two again!" Tomayo exclaimed.

"The new angels have something called silver wing mode and Misaki's angel was able to beat Aerial with it/ If you see it, you would say the wings are a way to make sure the angel won't get hurt." Sai ex[;ained.

Adrienne met up with Hatoko. She noticed her being down and said, "Hey, don't be sad!"

"I can't believe another heavy weight beat me." Hatoko said.

"Hey now, it's still one loss, you can still try to get another win since they give you another try after one loss." Adrienne said.

"I guess you're right. By the way, did you lose against Misaki?" she asked.

"Yeah, that creepy Icchan guy made me verse against her as a test." Adrienne answered.

"Oh, you mean Misaki's stepfather." Hatoko said.

"Stepfather?" Adrienne asked. "Who is he exactly and…"

"You'll find out who he is later on. I will see you in the next couple of games." Hatoko said as she smiled. Adrienne nodded.

They saw Takehiro appear holding Lara who was still and relaxing in her display canister.

"Hey Takehrio, is…" Adrienne started. She noticed that the arm was completely damaged.

"Her arm!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"It's okay, she will be okay for another fight." He said.

"Another fight!? Her arm is going to be ripped offif she goes any further!" Adrienne yelled.

"It would be a waste if I put a new arm on this soon and put the new arm on!" Takehiro yelled back.

"I thought you cared about Lara! She needs a new arm! If that happened to Aerial I would do the same thing despite the wait! You are such a jerk Takehrio! Just leave me alone." She said and left.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Mr. Takehiro, she's right, Lara needs a new arm and fast." Hatoko said and left.

He stood there alone with Lara and said, "I don't care about what they say, you're still fighting in the next round." He walked off with her.

Character Bio #3

Name: Hatori Kudo

Age: 17

Angel: Spica

Entry phrase: Show off your spikes Spica!

Hatori was known to be the bully of Ariel Academy until he picked up an angel egg. He and Spica are a team when it comes to the layer. He never gives up a fight when it comes to his opponents!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Takehiro's Loss and Adrienne's Heart

The next day at school, Takehiro saw Adrienne walk in and tried to talk to her. "Hey Adrienne."

She ignored him and just sat at her desk like she didn't even hear him. She put her head down and looked at her angel, Aerial, who was standing in his display canister in his standing position when a fight begins.

I guess she's still mad about me treating Lara's arm like nothing. He thought to himself.

Later on during lunch, Nanaka came up to Adrienne and said, "Hey Stone, how's it going!?"

"Oh, hey Nanaka...okay I guess. How's your angel?" she asked.

"You mean Inori? She's doing already won three battles and it looks like Aerial's been doing good as well."

"I guess you were watching my other fights." Adrienne said as she ate her sandwich.

"Yeah and that silver wing mode he does is so beautiful! I never knew that the new angels could do something like that!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"Me neither until I saw Tomoyo do it." Adrienne told her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Misaki Suzuhara's new angel, Tomoyo, it's a silver angel like mine. She beat me in a training battle." Adrienne answered.

"I see, you got the taste of the champ. I wonder if I will get a chance to go against her." Nanaka wondered.

"Maybe you will unless you get to go against that one angel in the commercials."

"You mean Athena? You can or Hikaru, since she was able to beat Athena." Nanka told her.

"Hmmm, Hatoko told me about Hikaru, I wonder why she didn't come with that one." Adrienne said.

Nanaka nodded and said, "Well, all we have to do is look forward to our next few matches because I am going against a few tough ones."

"Who are you going against next?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh, I am going to be versing against Javelin, a light-weight that belongs to someone who is in the class next to us. And you?"

"I am going to ve versing Wing, another angel in Aerial's class." Adrienne answered.

"Good luck, I hear that one is pretty tough, I lost against him before I got a chance to head into the semi-final." Nanaka said.

"Thanks." Adrienne said as she finished her lunch. She noticed Takehiro from across the lunchroom speaking to a classmate and sighed and said, "Takehiro, how could you not care about Lara?"

That afternoon at the tournament center, Adrienne was training on one of the small layers with shooting targets. She finished with the last one and took off her visor and sighed. "Still fast as always, never knew I could make him so fast in his weight class." She left the room and was spacing out.

"Hello!" she heard and saw an angel appear and screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me and Blanche!"

"Oh, Kaede, you scared me for a second there." Adrienne told her.

"It's okay, looks like you've been training for your next battle, huh?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, I heard that the next one I am versing is really tough. Um, Kaede, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything! I am all ears!" she exclaimed.

"When it comes to Blanche, when she's hurt do you wait until new parts come in or fix her right away when the part is going to break off?" Adrienne asked.

"

"I fix her right away of course, why?" she asked.

"Well…" Adrienne started and then she told her about the situation with Takehiro and Lara. She finished by saying, "I am worried about her since I care about Lara while Takehiro wants to be a stubborn idiot."

"I see, he rather wait and you want him to fix her. I would listen to you myself since I care about my little Blance a whole lot." Kaede told her.

"Yeah, I noticed and I care about Aerial myself and I would do the same thing." Adrienne said as she looked at Aerial.

"A deuce should always care for their angel, they are like children when it comes to after battles." Kaede told her.

Adrienne nodded and then looked at her watch. "Well, I should get going, I have a battle tomorrow. Thanks!" She left the place.

"What was that all about?" Sai asked as she walked over.

"Oh, just giving a rookie some advice when it comes to caring for their angel." Kaede said as she smiled.

"I see…" Sai said.

Adrienne was walking when she heard a bit of laughter. "Huh?"

"WIGGLY! WIGGLY!" I-chan yelled as he came from the bushes. She screamed and hit the ground. ""So, our little rose has a dilemma."

"Huh? How the hell did you know about that!?" Adrienne yelled.

"I overheard you and Miss Saito talking of course, sorry for the eavesdrop but I was meaning to speak to you." I-chan said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me then and tthere!?" Adrienne yelled.

"Well, you already had someone with you. Anyways, that friend of yours, Takehiro Sano, hseems to me you are worried about his angel and not only that him." I-chan.

"So?" she asked.

"Sounds like someone's in love." I-chan said.

Adriienne blushed and yelled, "No way! I can't fall for him, besides I hardly know him and we met not too long ago!"

"So? Teens need to know their feelings and come out with them and sometimes it could be on the layer or off. Well good luck with your fight against Wing. You can do it kid!" I-chan said as he walked away.

"He's such a weird guy, what makes him understand my feelings, huh?" she asked as she walked away.

Down the sidewalk, I-chan was on his phone with Ogara saying, "Ogara, I want you to put Stone against Sano for the next match ups."

"What!?" he asked on the other end.

"Just do it or unless you want a penalty?"

"I will do it sir!"

"Good!" he said and hung up.

The next day, Aerial was fighting against Wing. He dodged another kick and grabbed a punch and then threw his own punch knocking Wing down off the layer and the buzzer sounded.

"Aerial wins and Adrienne Stone moves onto the next round!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Adrienne exclaimed and took Aerial off the layer and left.

Takehrio passed her without saying anything and she sighed thinking, Takehiro, please win even if it will risk Lara's arm.

"Now for the next match! In the West corner is Jing Samamura with his angel Knight!"

"Go Jing!" some of the crowd shouted.

"And in the East corner is Takehiro Sano with his angel, Lara! Now enter the angels!"

"Joust with all your might Knight!" Jing yelled as he threw his angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Grace the layer with lavender petals Lara!" Takehrio yelled as he threw her onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

Knight charged at Lara and started throwing punches at her and she started dodging. She punched Knight with the injured arm and Takehiro noticed it faltering a bit and gasped.

Adrienne was watching in the waiting room and said, "Oh no…"

"Looks like Lara fltered a bit but it seems like she's willing to keep on going! Will Takehiro Sano be able to keep her moving!?" the announcer exclaimed.

Both Knight and Lara were still punching and kicking when Knight kicked Lara down.

"No, Lara!" Takehiro yelled.

"Now Knight, jousting kick!" Jing yelled.

Lara got kicked down with a might force and landed on the arm. Takehiro heard a beep and noticed that the arm was at its critical point. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong Takehiro? Your little angel not up for a little challenge!? I thought you were able to get back on top with this little one but all you are is nothing but a loser." Jing said.

"Shut up! Even tthough you were friends with Hatori and all before you and Knight reached the finals last year, it doesn't mean you are a winner. Come on Lara! Get up!" Takehiro yelled and Lara got up holding her arm. "Now Lara! Razor lavender!" She glowed.

"Oh no you don't! Knight another jousting kick and full power!" Jing yelled and Knight's leg glowed as he charged at Lara.

"Release it now!" Takehiro yelled and she sent out a razor beam and Knight charged through it and sent his kick into it causing it to fly back and it hit Lara head on. "No!" He watched her fly off the layer and the buzzer sounded.

"Knight is the winner!" the announcer exclaimed.

"No…Takehiro…" Adrienne said.

Takehiro came into the waiting room and saw her and said, "I didn't win this time around…Lara's arm is now at the critical point…"

"Because it was hurt for a while." Adrienne said.

He went to his knees and she noticed tears hit the floor. He said between sobs, "I knew I should've listened to you when it came to her arm. You were right, I didn't care enough about her because I pushed her too hard."

"It's okay Takehiro, you have another chance on the layer. I know it!" Adrienne told him.

"Forget it, I'm quitting!" Takehiro yelled and ran off leaving Lara behind.

Adrienne picked her up and saw her arm which was really damaged and sighed. "Takehiro…" She left the arena still carrying Lara with Aerial right next to her.

"Adrienne!" she heard and turned to see Misaki.

"Misaki?" she asked.

"Hey there, I saw your fight against Wing, I thought it was amazing. Is that Lara!?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah…unfortunately Takehiro left her behind after losing against Knight." Adrienne explained.

"I saw….oh no! Her arm!" Misaki exclaimed as she noticed Lara's arm.

"I know, Takehiro was too stubborn to fix it, he'd rather wait until the new parts." Adrienne told her.

"I see. I guess you really care about Mr. Sano." Misaki said.

"Yeah…I do…listen Misaki. I need to go. See you later." Adrienne said as she stood up and about to leave.

"I hope Takehiro-kun gets better before the next match."

"Why?"

"Because you two are going against each other in the next match." Misaki answered.

"What!?" she asked.

Takehiro came home and his older sister, Kagura yelled, "Takehiro!"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled and he went into his room and locked the door and he plopped down on his bed. "They are right, I am nothing but a loser."

Character Bio Double feature!

Name: Nanaka Ishida

Angel: Inori

Entry phrase: Show your strength and beauty Inori!

Nanaka, one of Takehiro's and Adrienne's classmates, is known for her optimism off the layer and speed and attacks with Inori within the layer.

Name: Jing Samamura

Angel: Knight

Entry phrase: Joust your way to victory Knight!

Jing was one of Hatori's buddies before he got into Angelic Layer. When he created Knight, his victories were flawless especially with the "Jousting Kicks", which Kinight doesn't give any mercy with his special.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Lavender Blossom Blooms and a Deuce Quits

Adrienne arrived home carrying both her and Takehiro's angels saying, "I'm home dad…" She noticed no one answered and went to the refrigerator where a note was posted and read, "Adrienne, I had an extra shift added tonight at the café, I will be home late! Save dinner for me." She sighed. "Very well." She went upstairs and placed both Lara and Aerial on her dresser and went back downstairs to start on dinner.

Takehiro, why are you quitting at a time like this? She thought.

Meanwhilee at the Sano home, Takehiro was lying on his bed listening to his headphones when there was a knock on the door.

"Takehrio! Takehiro, dinner is on the table! Come on!" his sister's voice came through the door. She kept on knocking. "Damn it, why are you always ignoring me like this when you go emo?" She left and went downstairs and sighed.

Takehiro was listening to his music as he had flashbacks of his victorious fights and then remembered Jing's statement from when he was fighting Knight.

"You were always a loser in my eyes, Sano! Always!" Jing yelled in his flashback.

"Damn you…why did I have to lose to him? I won't care when I am no longer on the layer." Takehiro said with tears in his voice.

Later on that night, Adrienne was examining Lara and her arm and noticed that there were cracks in it and some of the skin broke off. "Ouch, that is one critical injury. I wonder if I-chan can fix you." Then she looked at Aerial and picked him up and examined him for any injuries and saw none and she sighed in relief. She placed Lara back into her canister and said, "Takehiro…"

Takehiro was asleep on his bed and said in his sleep, "Adrienne…"

The next day in class, Adrienne noticed Takehiro wasn't in class and sighed when she heard someone call out.

"Hey, you're Adienne Stone right!?"

She turned and saw Jing Samamura, "And you're the guy who tried to break Lara."

"Hey now, don't blame me for trying to destroy Sano's loser angel!" Jing snapped. He noticed Lara next to Aerial. "So, you decided to take it away from him."

"No, he left it at the stadium after he ran off and I kept her safe that's all." She told him.

"Like a loser should do in the first place." Jing said.

"Hey! He's not a loser! Takehiro is a really cool guy and lay off his angel all right!?" she yelled.

"Whoa there, a little testy, huh?" Jing asked flirtingly.

"Jing, get away from Adrienne, she's taking care of Takehiro's angel because it's injured and she's going to get new parts to repair it." Nanaka yelled.

"Yeah…that's true." Adrienne said.

"Very well." Jing said as he started to leave and then turned to her. "By the way, once Lara is fixed, tell Sano to quit right away. He doesn't deserve to return to the layer after a defeat like that."

Nanaka watched him leave and turned to Adrienne asked, "Is he really okay?"

Adrienne shook her headand said, "I didn't see him after he said he will quit."

"No way,I can't believe he would do that. So how's Lara?" she asked.

"Look at her arm for yourself." Adrienne said and shown her the nearly destroyed arm.

Nanaka gasped and said, "He never would do this to her."

"Yeah, I bet, if it was Aerial, I would fix his arm right away." Adrienne told her.

Nanka giggiled and said, "Even though you used to hate Angelic Layer but it seems to me you care about these dolls."

"Yeah, I do, it's like having one when you were young or like Kaede's angel…"

"Oh you mean, Kaede Saito and Blanche? I guess you're referring to how she treats Blanche like her daughter. I guess you are taking care of Aerial like he's your son." Nanaka said.

"Yeah, I guess." She responded and thought, Can I be like her towards these two angels?

After school, Misaki and her friends, Tomayo and Kotarou were walking out of the junior high area when they heard the bushes ruste and a sound come out of them.

"Psst! Psst Misaki!"

"Huh?" Misaki asked and ran over to the bushes.

"Miss Suzuhara?" Kotarou asked and both he and Tomayo followed.

Misaki came over to the bushes and said, "Hello, anyone in here?"

"It's me." Adrienne said as she came from inside the bushes.

"Ah! Adrienne-chan! What are you doing here!?" Misaki asked.

"I came to find you because I have a bit of a small problem." Adrienne answered.

"Misaki-chi are you okay!?" they heard and they saw her friends come over and they noticed Adrienne and Tomayo screamed, "You're the girl who beat Hatoko with her angel!"

"Yeah, just shout it out to the whole world already." Adrienne said as she came out of the bush.

"Why are you here? Came for a rematch against Misaki-chi!?" Tomayo asked.

"No, it's not that, can we go somewhere so I can explain the problem I'm having?" Adrienne asked.

"Sure, I think I know where." Misaki said.

They all went to the Piffle Princess and sat in a snack bar as Adrienne said, "This is one last place I expect."

"Well, it seems more convenient." Misaki said as she set Hikaru down with Tomoyo next to her.

"Tomoyo seems to be fine and is that Hikaru?" Adrienne asked.

"Yeah, she's my first, so why did you hide in our bushes anyways?" Misakia sked.

"Well…" Adrienne started and explained about what happened in Takehiro's fight against Jing and how he left Lara with her injury and him quitting. "Since you mentioned that we will be going against each other I wanted to know if there is a way if you could help me get Lara a new arm?"

"How bad is Lara's arm?" Kotarou asked.

"See for yourself." Adrienne answered as she took the canister with Lara and shown them the arm.

"Ouch, that is critical!" Tomayo exclaimed.

"Why didn't he fix her befor his fight witth Jing?" Misaki asked.

"Well, he wanted to wait until the new parts come in and I tried telling him it will get worse if he waits that long. He's such a stubborn idiot for doing that."Adrienne said.

"I quite agree with you Miss Stone, so Miss Suzuhara, can you help?" Kotarou asked.

"I'll try, can I take Lara with me?" Misaki asked.

"Sure, just return her in one piece okay?" Adrienne asked.

"I will, I promise! I will have that arm repaired in no time!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Thanks Misaki, you're great." Adrienne said and then turned to Lara. "Lara, she will take care of you now. I promise that your deuce will take you back because he doesn't deserve to quit now."

Wow, I never knew she is so determined to help him. Misaki thought to herself.

Later on, Misaki was explaining the same story to I-chan and her mother, Shuko. When she was done, "Please dad, can you help?"

"Well, I-chan?" Shuko asked.

"Even though we won't be releasing the parts for a while but Lara needs to be repaired before Takehiro Sano's round against Adrienne Stone and Aeriel, I will hoook Lara up with the new arm."

"Thanks dad!" Misaki exclaimed as she handed Lara to him.

I-chan took her and examined the arm and said, "No wonder our censors picked up "critical" during that fight." I-chan said.

"Really?" Shuko asked. "I didn't know that the main control room could do that."

"Oh, it can, since we were recording the whole thing as research. Knight was and still a brutal opponent and I think Aerial can beat him with the silver wing mode." He explained.

"What are you thinking?" Shuko asked.

"After the Lara and Aerial battle, as her last fight, Adrienne is going against Jing. I will see if Knight will have a major brutality on Aerial." I-chan answered.

That night, Adrienne knocked on Takehiro's door and his sister answered and said, "Hi, is Takehiro here?"

"Yes, you must be Adrienne, come in." Kagura said as she stepped aside to let her in. "Hey bro, Adrienne's here! He will be right down, take a seat."

Adrienne sat down and noticed the pictures of the Sano family and saw one of their parents in uniforms, "Are your parents in the military or something?"

"Yes, since they are away so much, I am practically his guardian." She answered. They heard footsteps and Takehiro came down. "I guess I will leave you two be."

Adrienne waited until she left and turned to Takehiro and asked, "What the hell were you thinking? As in leaving me with Lara and a false pretense of quitting!?"

"I was serious Adrienne, about quitting I mean." Takehiro answered.

"You can't be like that Takehiro. What happened to the guy I first met and the one who cared for Lara, huh?" Adrienne asked.

"He's gone, he's nothing but a loser." Takehiro answered.

"Cut that crap Takehiro! You are not a loser! What Jing told you on the layer is a sack full of bull!" Adrienne yelled.

"No it's not! It's true! All I do is lose!" Takehiro yelled and suddenly he felt her slap him.

"Listen to yourself Takehiro, the guy I know never quit under pressure and plus you took down the guy who bullied you during junior high and you won before that and plus you are getting another chance. No matter win or lose on the layer, Angelic Layer is a fun thing to play and you taught me that. Besides you got me more into it after I created Aerial and I got to the top." Adrienne told him.

"A-adrienne…."

"Takehiro please don't quit especially with the next fight because we are versing each other." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, they put us against each other and if you lose against me or not we can still fight."

"I don't know…Lara is…"

"She's going to be fixed I know it, because I believe in Misaki Suzuhara that she will be fixed." Adrienne said.

"I…I…I don't know Adrienne, I can't get back up there after losting to Jing." He told her.

"Forget about him, he's nothing but a jerk. I will kick his ass if I get a chance to go against him." She told him.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Of course, like you and Lara, Aerial and I are a team when we are on the layer. You know after I lost against Misaki's new angel I never quit and you shouldn't either. Please Takehiro, think about it." Adrienne told him. "I better be going."

"Thanks for coming Adrienne…I will think about it…" Takehiro said.

She nodded and then they said their last goodbyes and Adrienne left. She thought, Oh Takehiro…please don't quit after what I have said.

Takehiro went back to his room and lied on his bed as he said, "Could she be right? " He covered his head with his pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Return to the Layer? Aerial is About to Verse Lara!

"Wow!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Here she is! All fixed and ready to fight again!" Misaki exclaimed as she handed Lara over.

"How'd…?" Adrienne started.

"Well, getting the new art early wasn't easy but I managed to get it fixed." She told Adrienne.

"Takehiro will be so happy!" Adrienne exclaimed.

:How is Takehiro-kun bty the way?" Misaki asked.

"Well…I haven't talked to him since he returned to class today, I hope he won't quit especially with our match up." She answered.

"I see, good luck with that! I better get back because Tomoyo needs some practice." Misaki said.

"Well, have fun with that and Misaki, thanks again for getting Lara fixed."

"Oh, it's nothing really! See you around!" Misaki exclaimed and left.

Adrienne went her way and was walking and looked down at Lara and said, "Well Lara, you are finally returning to Takehiro."

Adrienne arrived at Takehiro's as he was getting home. He noticed her and said, "Adrienne?"

"Hey there, I got something for you." She said.

"Hmm?"

Adrienne brought out Lara and said, "I got her fixed as promised!"

"She looks like new!" he said as he took her.

"You're welcome! So, are you going to come back?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just came back from a job interview." He answered.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know if I will be able to return to the layer especially in time for our match this weekend. I'm sorry Adrienne."

"You can't do this Takehiro!" she yelled as she saw him go inside. "Grr, you bastard!"

Takehiro shut the door and said, "Oh, I can…" He looked down at Lara and thought, Welcome back Lara.

At the tournament center, Adrienne was practicing with the targets when she missed one due to her concentration being lost. "Damn it!" she yelled and took her visor off. She picked up Aerial and left the training room.

"Angry much?" she heard Sai ask.

"Oh, hey Sai." She said.

"I saw you lose it in there, something wrong?" Sai asked.

"Well…" she started and explained what happened when she returned Lara to Takehiro.

"That's odd of him, I never knew Takehiro Sano would be such a quitter." Sai told her.

"No kidding." Adrienne said.

"Ever since hee shown up here with Lara, he never stopped playing and after one match he just up and quits! He won't be quitting on my watch!" Sai exclaimed.

"How?" she asked.

"Tell me something Adrienne, do you love Takehiro?" Sai asked.

"Well…I think so…" Adrienne answered with a blush.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sai exclaimed. "Not only that Kaede as well."

"What does this have to do with Takehiro getting back into Angelic Layer in time for our match?" Adrienne asked.

"I have a plan and make sure that he will show up on the layer." Sai said with a smile.

I don't know what's she thinking but I like it. Adrienne thought.

That weekend, Adrienne was waiting for her match and tried to see if Takehiro is in the same building but noticed Jing come from the layer carrying Knight. He noticed her and smirked and walked over.

"So, the loser didn't show up, I think I know why, the layer is only for champions and not him." Jing said.

"Shut up! You maybe a pro with your angel but your thoughts will change when Aerial pushes Knight off the layer!" Adrienne yelled.

"Aw, don't be angry and by the way, after your next few matches do you want to go out on a date with me?" Jing asked.

Adrienne smacked him and yelled, "No way! I have a heart for someone else!" He watched her storm off. She thought after getting away from Jing. Come on Sai! I am counting on you.

Meanwhile, Takehiro was about to head to his job and noticed the stadium and sighed.

"So, the great Takehiro Sano decides to run off to work while someone who cares for him is waiting for you and your fight." He heard.

He turned to see Sai and asked, "Sai?"

She nodded.

"Look, I am not cut out to keep on going, after losing in the sem-finals last year was one thing but losing against a great deuce in my class is different." He told her.

"But it doesn't mean mean you can't quit right away! One question though, do you care about what others think about you expecially when they think that you're a loser?" Sai asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You seem to think so on the loser part." Sai said.

"No, I don't!"

"See, you don't care about what others think and you took the loser part pretty heavy. Listen Takehiro, push all that crap aside and battle! You belong on that layer whether or not you win or lose! Get back there

"You're right, time for me to get back there and win my dignity back!" Takehiro exclaimed and was about to run back home. "Sai, thanks."

Sai smiled and said, "No proble, now go get Lara and get back on the layer!" She watched him run off and she walked back to the stadium.

A few minutes later, Adrienne walked onto the layer West platform and sighed, "Where are you Takehiro? It's time for our battle."

"Shall we start?" the announcer asked.

Adrienne nodded.

"Ladies and gentelemen, it's time for our next battle on the layer and it's an interesting one too!"

Takehiro ran into the stadium and headed towards the layer and saw Jing and yelled, "Hey Samamura! You were wrong! I am not a loser!"

"Huh?" Jing asked.

"Because me and Lara do belong on the layer!" Takehiro yelled and he towards the layer again.

"In the West corner is the rose that bloomed on the layer Adrienne Stone and her angel Aerial!"

The crowd cheered.

Takehiro arrived at the door leading to the East platform.

"And in the East corner making his return after a brutal joust is Takehiro Sano and his angel Lara!"

They saw the platform dark and Adrienne sighed.

"It looks like he's not here and if he doest…"

"I'm here!" Takehiro exclaimed and they all saw him walk onto the platform.

"Takehiro…" Adrienne said.

"Adrienne, thanks for getting Lara fixed." He said.

She smiled and said, "Let's have a great fight no matter who wins or loses!"

Takehiro nodded and said, "Right."

"All right you two! Enter the angels!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she threw Aerial. He landed right on his feet. "The angel descends!"

"Grace the layer with lavender petals Lara!" Takehiro exclaimed. "Lara landed on her feet as well. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

Lara charged at Aerial and he dodged her kicks and punches and then started throwing punches. Lara blocked and kicked him.

"It's a heated battle right now! It looks like both deuces aren't going to back down!" the announcer exclaimed.

Aerial went down and the buzzer sounded. He got back and was in his fighting stance.

"So, you've been practicing!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"Yep! Even though you haven't battled in a while you are still an ace at this!" Adrienne answered.

"There is one thing you haven't practiced against is knowing how to dodge Lara's special attack! Now Lara! RAZOR LAVENDAR!"

Adrienne watched Lara glowed with a lavender light and shot a razor petal shaped laser at Aerial. He hit the layer and the buzzer sounded again. Aerial got back up.

"It looks like Aerial is not giving up this fight! It looks like this is one tough battle between these two!" the announcer exclaimed.

Adrienne noticed that the "Silver Wing Mode" icon was blinking. She smiled and said, "Hey Takehiro, there is one thing you haven't practiced dodging!"

"Which is?" Takehiro asked.

"Look at Aerial!" she answered.

He did and said, "No way!"

"Yes way! Now Aerial go into silver wing mode!" she exclaimed and Aerial's wings came out of his back. "SILVER AURORA!"

Takehiro watched Lara get blasted by a ray and was at the edge of the the layer and had her get up.

"No way! Lara just survived Aerial's "Silver Aurora" let's see what's going to happen next!"

"So, do you give up now?" Adrienne asked.

"No! Now Lara! Another razor lavender and on full blast!" Takehiro yelled and Lara glowed her lavender hue again.

"Hurry Aerial use your wings as a barrier!" Adrienne yelled. She watched the wings curve into a shield as the attack hit.

"What!?" Takehiro asked.

"My turn! Now Aerial! Silver hemisphere!" Adrienne yelled and they saw a silver semicircle appeare from above the wings and blast Lara. She ended up flying off the layer.

"Aerial wins!" After a heated battle Adrienne Stone has overcome the challenge of going against a talented deuce!"

Takehiro picked up Lara and he heard, "That was a great battle!"

He smiled and said, "Thanks Adrienne, I am so glad that you and Sai were able to help me snap out of my emptional mood. Even though I lost two battles and won't be moving on, it's all up to you!"

"Thanks." She said and blushed.

"And Adrienne…"

"Eh?" she asked and suddenly Takehiro kissed her. She blushed and kissed back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wizard Vs Aerial? An Interesting Final Round Commences!

The next few battles were easy to Adrienne, she beat angel after angel. After her battle against Takehiro, their relationship grew. He even keeps on cheering for her even though he ended up being beaten out of the preliminaries.

"Aerial wins!" the announcer exclaimed after she won her ninth match. "Adrienne Stone has been fighting her way to the top with her angel, Aerial! Who will be her next contender stay tuned!"

She entered the waiting room and found Nanaka all said and said, "Hey Nanaka!"

"Oh, hey!"

"What's wrong? You seem down." Adrienne said.

"Well, you see, I went against Knight and…"

"What?"

"Lost and Inori's leg got hurt because of his brutal attack." Nanaka answered.

Adrienne gasped and growled, "That bastard!"

"Well, that bastard is moving onto the next round of the games so you may get your chance to fight him." Nanka told her.

"Yeah, who knows, will Inori be okay?" Adrienne asked.

"Of course! I was meaning to fix her when I get home anyways. So, you are on your final fight huh?"

"Yep, I wonder who will go against me." Adrienne said.

In the control room, "What!?" Ogara asked.

"I want to test Aerial's capabilities by having him go against my brother's angel." I-chan answered.

"B-but chief, this is the preliminaries and Wizard is an advanced ange and besides Ojhiro might not accept!" Ogara exclaimed.

"Accept what?" they heard and turned to see Ohjiro and Misaki walk in.

"Sorry for barging in dad." Misaki said as she smiled sheepishly.

"I want you to go against Adrienne Stone and her angel in her final preliminary battle." I-chan answered.

"Hmm, what type is this angel?" Ohjiro asked.

"It's a heavy weight angel with an emphasis on strength and he is from the new eggs." I-chan said.

"And it's pretty strong too but somehow Tomoyo was able to beat it." Misaki explained.

"Hmm, I never went against any of the newer models maybe I should consider it. Even though I decided not to participate in anymore games but one game wouldn't hurt." He told them.

"It's all set then." I-chan said with a smile.

Adrienne and Takehiro were having lunch with Nanaka and Hatori at the café where Adrienne's father was working at.

"Here you go guys, your burgers! Enjoy!"

"Thanks Mr. Stone!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Oh just call me Jerald! If you need anything just holler!" he exclaimed an walked off.

"Never knew your dad would work at this place since contestants and our classmates come here." Nanaka said as she bit into her burger.

"I never knew that this place would be so popular." Adrienne said.

"Of course, no wonder it never closes down. So by the way, do you know who's your next contender?" Takehiro asked.

"No, not yet, I will find out when we get back though." Adrienne answered as she munched on a fry.

"Whoever it is, they will bow down to the newest angel on the block, Aerial!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Heey now, don't forget no matter win or lose, she still gets to move on." Takehiro reminded him.

"That's true." Hatori said.

"No matter what, I know I will beat them." Adrienne said confidently.

Back at the arena, Adrienne went to the layer while Takehiro, Nanaka, and Hatori went to some seats in the arena. Meanwhile, Misaki was sitting next to her friends to spectate the fight.

"I can't believe you are seeing the fight with us!" Tomayo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I decided to get a break from that stuffy control room to be with you guys." She told them.

"I'm glad you did join us Misaki." Hatoko said with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the preliminaries will now begin! This one is a very special one, too! In the West corner, returning for this one time fight is Ohjiro Mihara with his amazing angel Wizard!"

"What!? Why is your boyfriend down there!?" Kotarou asked.

"You'll see Kotarou-chan!" she answered.

"And in the East corner is the heavy weight deuce and rising star Adrienne Stone and her angel Aerial!"

"Go Adrienne!" Hatori exclaimed.

"I can't believe she's going against Wizard." Takehiro said.

"Yeah." Nanaka said.

"Enter the angels!"

"Cast your spell Wizard!" Ohjiro exclaimed and he threw Wizard onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne yelled as she threw Aerial onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Now let's have an angelic fight!"

Both angels stood still staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Tomayo asked.

"Looks like a stand off to me." Kotaro said.

"I guess he's being careful since Aerial's a heavy-weight type." Misaki told them.

"This will be an interesting battle since Wizard is known to be a top angel." Hatoko said.

What is doing? It's like he's not going to try and go after Aerial, maybe I should make the first move! Adrienne thought as she made Aerial charge at Wizard and had him kick but it phased Wizard.

"Huh!?"

"Looks like Wizard didn't get hit, could it be the technique that we know and love, 'Magic Guard'?"

"Magic guard? If it's a barrier then why didn't I see a light or something?" Adrienne asked.

"Now Wizard!" Ohjiro yelled as he made Wizard charge at Aerial and was about to punch him but Aerial blocked it and tossed Wizard. Wizard landed on his feet and charged at Aerial again and started to throw kicks and punches. "So, you're not letting your guard down." Ohjiro said as he noticed Aerial blocking and dodging.

"Well, I am not the kind of girl who would back down from a fight even if it's on the layer!" Adrienne exclaimed and saw Aerial kick but it didn't harm Wizard. "Huh?"

It didn't affect him but… Adrienne thought and made Aerial kick again and noticed a small flash. Is that it?

"Aerial, jump up and kick down!" Adrienne yelled and watched Aerial jump up and was about to kick down but Wizard dodged and then directed Aerial back at him by sending another punch but Wizard kicked him down. "Damn it!"

The buzzer sounded and the announcer said, "Looks like Wizard was able to deflect Aerial's attack from above! Let's see if he could do it again!"

"Man, I need a better strategy, there was that flash of light and that blow wasn't hard enough to turn on Silver Wing Mode and won't happen if Aerial gets…wait a minute…" Adrienne said and looked at Ohjiro and shouted, "Hey Ohjiro, come at me and hard!"

"Huh?" Ohjiro asked.

"You heard me, let's see if your little angel could take mine out!" Adrienne answered.

"If you say so, don't say I didn't warn you!" Ohjiro exclaimed and made Wizard charge at Aerial and started hitting him which Aerial didn't react back.

"What the hell? Is she crazy!? She'll lose that way!" Hatori yelled.

"Is she trying to lose on purpose, Takehiro?" Nanaka asked.

"I don't think she is, not at all, I think she's doing this for something that may cause her to win."Takehiro answered.

"Huh?" Nanaka asked.

Aerial kept on getting hit while Adrienne thought, Just a little more!

"So, do you give up now since you aren't moving at all? If you keep on getting hurt and the timer runs out, you'll lose." Ohjiro reminded her.

Adrienne saw the icon and said, "Bingo! Now Aerial silver wing mode!"

"What!?"

Aerial glowed a silver tone and his wings came out and Adrienne yelled, "SILVER HORIZON!"

Aerial sent out his silver half circle beam from his wings and it hit Wizard by taking down the Magic Guard and sending him to the layer.

"Wizard!" Ohjiro yelled.

"Whoa! Aerial's attack his taken out both Magic Guard and has knocked Wizard off his feet, will he be able to stand back up?" the announcer asked.

"Come on…" Ohjiro said as he was trying to make Wizard to stand up but couldn't.

"Aerial wins!" the announcer exclaimed. "After a fierce battle, Adrienne Stone was able to take down a top deuce from two years ago!"

"Yeah!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Congrats Miss Stone, you will get to move onto the next round." Ohjiro told her as he picked up Wizard.

"What about you?" Adrienne asked.

"I am not in these games this time around, my brother wanted me to verse you to test your abilities and you passed the test with flying colors." Ohjiro answered as he walked off.

"Wait, who is your brother?" Adrienne asked.

"You'll find out sometime soon, I will give you a hint, he created Angelic Layer!" Ohjiro called out.

"Eh?" he asked.

"You should stay on the layer so they could announce who's moving on!" Ohjiro reminded her.

Who could his brother be anyways? She thought as she see him leave.

A few minutes later, "Thank you for waiting, we will now announce the deuces who will be moving onto the next round of this year's games! First up is the knight in shining aarmor, Jing Samamura and his angel Knight!"

"I am the best as usual!" Jing exclaimed.

"I can't believe he gets to move on." Takehiro grumbled.

"Next is another rookie from here and she knows how to come out on top meet Aura Hinata and her angel Vampire!"

Adrienne saw a goth girl holding a female angel with gothic clothing and thought, Wow, a rookie just like me, I guess Vampire is a silver wing model like Aerial.

"Next is a contender blossoming from the United States say hello to Adrienne Stone and her angel Aerial!"

The crowd cheered for her.

"So, you finally made it rookie number 2?" Jing asked.

"Save it for the layer Jing!" Adrienne yelled.

"And finally returning to the semi-finals is the mini goddess of the layer, Hatoko Kobayashi!"

Everyone cheered.

"Yay, she made it again!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Well, Hatoko has been training really hard, she will be a challenge again." Kotaro explained.

"Who knows if she'll verse against that Adrienne girl again." Tomayo said.

"Who knows but I am worried about her going against that Jing guy because I hear he's harsh on the layer." Tomayo said.

"I seen his matches and he is, I hope they don't match him up against him." Misaki said.

"Well Adrienne, I hope we get to verse each other on the layer depending on each other's outcomes." Jing said as he walked away.

"Bastard…" she hissed.

"What a jerk, with a big mouth like that doesn't belong on the layer and he doesn't respect other angels." She heard Hatoko say.

Adrienne nodded and thought, I will go against you Jing! I will make sure I do!

Author Commentary #2:

I am not sure if this is the second commentary but oh well! I know while you're reading this chapter and noticed Wizard versing in the preliminaries? And why does Ohjiro have an entry phrase in this? Well…a few days ago I have been having writer's block and I thought it would be interesting to see how Wizard could fit into this. And the entry phrase? I decided to give him one. It's my fic after all so why the hell not!? So enjoy the rest of the fic!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Preparation!

At school the week after the announcement of the next round contestants, both Takehiro and Adrienne entered homeroom and some of the girls shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Eh!?" Adrienne asked as they tossed some confetti. Both Takehiro and Adrienne lost their hold with their hands.

"Congratulations Adrienne on moving onto the next round of the games! How does it feel?" one of them asked.

"Well, I never won anything before so it feels great I guess." She answered.

"That's the way! Go Adrienne!" another girl exclaimed.

"Like if she'll win." They heard Jing say.

"Get away Jing, Adrienne already got this far and she won't let you ruin it."

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah? Once I beat Suzuka, I will take Aerial down Jing exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can! Knight is nothing but a puny light weight with kicks." Adrienne growled.

"Very well, once you lose you won't get to see the layer again." Jing said as he cackled and walked away.

"What a jerk." One of the girls said.

"Yeah!" another one agreed.

At lunch, Takehiro was on his laptop doing some maintenance on Aerial and said, "Well, he's in top shape. No bugs to worry about. All I have to say is that move with Wizard was fantastic. I never knew that the silver wing mode could break his Magic Guard and also take him down while it was at it."

"Well, I came up with the idea when I noticed that he wasn't get hit but Aerial so I had to have him at it with Aerial." Adrienne explained.

"Keep it up, there is one thing you need to know though, in the next round, when you lose you are out of the games so you need to prepare for the next round." Takehiro told her.

"Right, so Knight is going to Suzuka and Aerial against Vampire, right?" she asked.

"Yep, then you go against the winner from the Knight and Suzuka fight."

"By the way, what kind of angel is Vampire?" Adrienne asked.

"Let me check." He answered as he took a look at the Angelic Layer profiles. "Vampire is the same model as yours and is a light weight. I don't know why a lot of girls prefer light over heavy. This is weird though, her emphasis is on strength instead of speed."

"That is weird, usually heavy types are that." Adrienne said.

"I don't know but this is one dark angel."

She nodded.

"When school lets out we are heading to the tournament center to train Aerial because if you get a chance to verse Knight, you will be prepared in time for that."

"Thanks Takehiro." She said and pecked his cheek.

After school, Aerial was taking down the flying targets in an all about flipped and took one down from behind.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"You did say some of these angels could attack from behind so I practiced that when I was about to go against you." She told him.

"Not a bad idea." He said.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Adrienne Stone?" they ehard and they turned to see a girl a little shorter than them.

"Wait, I versed your sister, Arisu isn't it?" Takehiro asked.

"Yeah, I saw you practicing and recognized you, I was wondering if you want to battle me on the layer?" she asked.

"Sure, I need to practice for the next round anyways." Adrienne answered.

"All right!" Arisu exclaimed.

They rented a layer and put their visors on.

"Okay guys, enter the angels!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"Show the layer your reflection Alice!" Arisu exclaimed as she threw her angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed and threw Aerial onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

Alice charged at Aerial but Aerial jumped and dodged. Alice charged at him again and started throwing punches while Aerial started dodging and blocking.

"You're angel is good but not good enough!" Adrienne exclaimed as she had Aerial kick Alice down.

"Yours not as bad either!" Arisu said as she had Alice stand up and charge at Aerial again and started kicking and punching. Aerial started to fight back.

Meanwhile on another layer, Aura finished another practice battle. "Looks like I win again, come on Vampire." She said as she picked up her angel.

Her opponent looked at her and said, "I can't believe you beat me…"

"Better believe it, next time make sure your angel could beat silver wing mode." Aura said and walked away. She noticed the crowd around the layer where Adrienne and Arisu were playing on and went over to see. She saw that Aerial had Alice pinned down and Alice kicked Aerial out of the way.

"Now Aerial use your silver hemisphere!" Adrienne yelled and the attack came out of him and hit Alice and she flew off the layer.

"Aerial wins!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"All right!" Adrienne exclaimed and everyone cheered her name.

"Way to go Adrienne." Takehiro said while he watched her pick Aerial off the layer.

"Your angel was amazing, I never knew he would have the silver wing mode! He was awesome!" Arisu exclaimed.

"Thanks and Alice was pretty tough as well, keep on practicing." Adrienne told her.

Arisu smiled and said, "Thanks! I will!"

"Some deuce you are!" they heard and looked to see Aura.

"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked.

"You think you could win all because of your love for your angel and using the berserker mode? I think not! Angelic Layer is all about winning and moving on! I don't get why a rookie like you would move onto the next round with me!"

"She has skills Aura, you maybe a first year student but Adrienne is top at her class!" Takehiro defended.

"Yeah, I will teach you a lesson in Angelic Layer! I'll see you there!" Adrienne said and walked off.

"Wait for me." Takehiro said and followed her.

"It looks like she won't be easy to beat." Adrienne said.

"Yeah, you can beat her I know it, come on, let's get you ready for your English exam." Takehiro told her.

"All right." Adrienne said as she went with him to his house and thought, Aura, I will beat you in the next round!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Vampire Vs. Angel! The Silver Wings Spread on the Layer!

"YES! YES! YES! I PASSED!" Adrienne exclaimed after she looked at the scores from her English exam.

"So glad you passed, I guess my tutoring paid off." Takehiro said.

"Thank you so much babe!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Babe?" they heard and turned to see Nanaka came up to them.

"Nanaka." They said.

"Sounds like you two are hitting off really well."

"How would you know?" Takehiro asked.

"I suspected it after the whole conflict you two had before your match against each other and I heard "babe" and it shows that you two are actually together." Nanaka answered.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Adrienne told her.

"I won't, I promise." She said.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I heard you're going up against the first year goth and her angel."

"Yeah, somehow she thinks I am not cut out as a rookie since I love my angel." Adrienne said.

"So like her, she is kind of like Jing except she doesn't care about her angel, only about winning, you need to take care of her." Nanaka told her.

"I will, besides Vampire has no match against Aerial since his silver wing mode is pretty strong." Adrienne told her.

"I agree and not only that he has pretty good strength, so you will have a great advantage." Takehiro told her. She nodded.

"Let's get a move onto the practice center because you really need it when it comes to going against her." Nanaka said.

"Right!" Adrienne exclaimed and they left the school.

Later on that evening, Adrienne returned home and found her father on the phone.

"You really don't have to come hre! Really, listen, Adrienne came home." Her father said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh pumpkin, welcome home! That was your mother."

"Mom?"

"She wants to visit."

"What? Why? She doesn't have to." Adrienne said.

"I know but she won't listen, you should get cleaned up because dinner's almost ready." He told her.

"Okay…" she said and went upstairs and placed Aerial on her desk and looked at him. "I don't know why mom should come here, I am already getting along well here." Aerial stared back at her.

That weekend at the games, Adrienne was doing some maintenance on Aerial. "He's in tip top shape as always!"

"That's good, just focus on your fight and make sure Vampire doesn't use her silver wing mode before you do." Takehiro reminded her.

"Right." Adrienne said.

"I will be rooting for you in the stands. Break a leg Adrienne." Takehiro said and left.

She smiled and looked down at Aerial and said, "Let's do it Aerial!"

On the layer, the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the next round of the Angelic Layer games! This part of the games is a lot different than the first part. In this round, once a deuce loses they are out of the games for good and the final two depending on whoever wins or loses after the third battle will move onto the final part of the games! Now let's start the first battle! In the West corner is a rookie that could probably scare you off the layer with her stare, please welcome Aura and her angel Vampire!"

Some of the crowd cheered as she said, "No one understands the powers of darkness!"

"Okay? Now in the East corner is another rookie that came from the Westtern part of the world, welcome the beautiful rose from America, Adrienne and her angel Aerial!"

The whole crowd cheered as she said, "I guess a rose knows how to bloom in these games!"

"No, to set the background for this battle! If you been to these games before, you all know that the Piffle Princess company came up a virtual surreal place where the angels could battle in any kind of setting! Now let's see what the setting will be for this battle!"

Adrienne noticed the setting changed into what looked like the dark streets of London and said, "Whoa!"

"Looks like London at night time! Now enter the angels!"

"Show your fangs Vampire!" Aura exclaimed as she threw Vampire onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she threw him onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

"Oh man, it looks like Vampire would have an advantage in that kind of scene!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Not exactly, Vampire is a light weight and a silver model but Aerial has more of the advantage since he has strength over speed!" Tkehiro told him.

"Takehiro does have a point, when it comes to the silver wing mode, Aerial just uses her wings instead of the moon." Nanaka answered.

"Let's show Aerial what you got Vampire." Aura said as she made Vampire charge at her.

"Let's do the same Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as she had Aerial charge at Vampire. Vampire was about to punch him but he blocked her hand and then Vampire threw the other hand and he grabbed it.

"What the?" Aura asked.

"Be glad Sweeney Todd is not around to turn Vampire into a meat pie!" Adrienne exclaimed as she had Aerial toss Vampire into the air and as she came down he punted her causing her to hit the nearest "hydrant".

"Good but not good enough!" Aura exclaimed as she had Vampire get up and charge attain and the both of them started to have hand to hand combat.

"Whoa, these two angels are really going at it! By the looks of things, these two won't be giving up a fight!" the announcer exclaimed.

In the control room, Misaki, I-chan along with his team, Shuko, and Misaki were watching the fight.

"Amazing, those two angels are putting up some kind of fight!" one of the crew members said.

"Yeah, it seems like Adrienne Stone has some kind of grudge against Aura."

"Whatever it is, one of them will be using the silver wing mode." I-chan said.

"Are you sure chief?" Ogara asked.

"Depending on the amount of hits either angel gets, they will release a silver aura which releases their own "wings"." He answered.

"It sounds like the old berserker mode was fixed, huh, honey?" Shuko asked.

"Yep, this time their modes won't hurt them." He answered.

Aerial went down and the buzzer sounded as the announcer said, "Looks like Aerial almost hit the edge of the layer but will he strike again!?"

Damn it, I was so close to losing! All thanks to this scenery I can't see the edge of the layer. I need to look out for it and with the rate the hits are going, who knows when our censors start blinking! Adrienne thought.

I never knew she would be so tough after the barrage of hits I put on that angel and not only that I was so close to winning, too. Aura thought to herself.

"Oh man, Adrienne almost lost!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"She need to think of something or she will lose and be eliminated!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Come on Adrienne." Takehiro said.

"Let's do it Aerial!" Adrienne yelled and had Aerial charge at Vampire.

"Do it Vampire! Crush Aerial!" Aura yelled as she made Vampire charge at him.

Both angels started hitting each other at the same time and then both icons appeared on both girls' visors.

"This is it!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"About time!" Aura exclaimed.

"SILVER WING MODE!" both of them yelled and both of their angels glowed silver.

"Whoa! Both angels have turned on their silver wing mode and it seems like the streets of London lit up due to this spectacular event!"

"Vampire use your Vampire Fang Wing and now!" Aura yelled and Adrienne saw fang shaped wings come at Aerial.

"Aerial hurry and spread your wings and fly!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial jumped and spread his silver wings and flew up.

"What!?" Aura yelled.

"Amazing! Aerial has flew up into the air and over the layer!"

"Now! Silver horizon!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial's wings glowed and set the semicircle ray and it hit Vampire head on causing her to fly into one of the "lamp posts" and she fell onto the layer. Aerial landed.

"Whoa, that was one spectacular attack! Will Vampire be able to get up?"

"I am not done yet! Now Vampire rise and use your blood wing!" Aura yelled. Vampire got up and she sent a silver ray at Aerial causing Aerial to fly into one of the virtual walls.

"No Aerial!" Adrienne yelled.

Aura made Vampire walk over to him and said, "Give up?"

Damn it, I don't know what to do. Adrienne thought to herself and noticed another icon saying "Silver Wing Break." What's this? "Aerial get up!"

Aerial got up and his light started to pulse.

"What is that?" Misaki asked.

"Another thing that was added was known as the Silver Wing Break, when the angel gets hit really head on and while the Silver Wing Mode is still on the icon turns on which causes the silver light to pulse even more."

"Now Aerial, this is our final move! SILVER WINGG BREAK! HEAVEN'S STRIKE!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial let out a halo shaped silver disc and it hit Vampire with a huge force causing her to fly off the layer. The buzzer sounded. "I won?"

"Aerial wins! After a spectacular fight and a debut move, Adrienne Stone moves onto the next fight!"

"Yeah! She did it!" Hatori exclaimed.

"I can't believe the silver models have another part of the Silver Wing Mode in them." Takehiro said in wonder.

Adrienne picked up Aerial and noticed that some of the clothes were torn from the attacks and bruises on Aerial. She noticed Aura pick up Vampire and glare at her.

"Hey, don't glare, you did great!"

"Shut up! I don't want your freaking sympathy!" Aura yelled.

"Listen Aura, you need to know is that winning is not always the way to go because losing is a part of winning and with the mistakes from your loss you learn from them and you can use them as a tool in battling next time. Just think about it all right?" Adrienne said.

"But…"

"Think about it this way, be glad you got this far and now you can look back and try to improve your fighting skills." Adrienne told her.

"Maybe you're right…thanks Adrienne. Come on Vampire let's go." Aura said.

A little bit later, Adrienne joined her friends in the battle of Suzuka and Knight. They saw that Knight and Suzuka were trying to knock each other off the desert scene that was placed with their layer match.

"Come on Hatoko! You can do it!" Tomayo cheered.

Knight dodged Suzuka's "Rolling Thunder" attack when Hatoko noticed the smirk on Jing's face and yelled, "What are you smiling about!?"

"Smiling about my victory! There is one thing you don't know Layer Goddess is that the big kids can win! Now Knight jousting kick!:

Knight charged with full speed and kicked Suzuka head on causing her to go down.

"No Suzuka! Get up!" Hatoko yelled and Suzuka tried but then went down and the buzzer sounded.

"And Knight wins! He will be fighting Aerial in the next fight!" the announcer exclaimed.

"No way, that's not fair!" Tomayo yelled.

"Poor Hatoko!" Kotaro said.

"Well small fry, I will be moving on, leave Angelic Layer to the big kids next time." Jing said after he picked Knight up and walked off.

"Poor Hatoko…" Adrienne said.

"Well Adrienne, you get your fight against Jing." Takehiro said.

"Right, I will make sure his smug attitude gets wiped off the layer with Aerial's moves!" Adrienne exclaimed.

Author Commentary/Character Bio

Hey all, sorry for the hiatus but I am back after a small vacation. And about I-chan's team, I kind of forgot the othe other names besides Ogara of course. Sorry about that! And here's another one of my original character bios!

Name: Aura

Angel: Vampire

Entry phrase: Show your fangs Vampire!

Like Adrienne, she's also a rookie to the layer with a silver egg model. Vampire is no other angel, she has more of a darker silver wing mode when it comes to battling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Knight's Joust and a Deuce's Heart

"Mom? No mom…how could…" a young boy asked.

"I'm sorry Jing but your mother has died from her disease and never got better from it." His father said.

I remember the last few words that my mother said….

"Jing…you are my little knight…please stay that way with your little brother…make sure you protect him…"

I kept those words with me especially until I saw the Angelic Layer commercials.

"That woman on the t.v. screen looks like mom!" his younger brother, Tai, said.

"Yeah but she's an angel and I want an angel like her." Jing said.

"You should make one and make it strong." Tai said with a smile.

"I will!" Jing exclaimed.

My younger brother was the one who got me into creating Knight in the first place and I know he's protected with every battle I win and if I lost any of the battle I don't think I would ever face him again!

"Jing, it's almost time for your next match!" one of his friends said.

"Coming! Adrienne Stone, you will be going down along with Takehiro Sano." Jing said as he looked at Knight.

"There we go, all done!" Takehiro exclaimed after he finished fixing up Aerial.

"I am so glad he's okay now." Adrienne said as she took him from Takehiro.

"He is in shape to fight we can find him some new stuff to wear later on but you need to focus on your fight against Knight." Takehiro told her.

"Right, planning on it!" she exclaimed as she put on the torn clothes back on Aerial. "Come on Aerial, let's take down Knight!" She went towards the layer.

"Good luck! Come on Lara, let's root for them!" Takehiro said as he took his angel and went into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the next fight! This match will determine the champion of this round and the loser will be the semi-finalist and will also move onto the next part of the games! Now in the West corner is the knight of the layer, Jing Samamura and his angel Knight!"

"Go Jing!"

"Kick that girl's ass!"

"And in the East corner is the rookie that has been spreading her own wings on the layer, Adrienne Stone with her angel, Aerial!"

"Yeah Adrienne!"

"Teach Jing a lesson!"

"Now enter the angels you two!"

""Joust with your wings Knight!" Jing yelled as he threw his angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne yelled as she threw hers onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

"So, it looks they chose a jousting ring this time." Takehiro said as he noticed the virtual scene.

"Yeah." Nanaka said.

"I watched your battle against Aura, pretty impressive but not impressive enough when it comes to versing against me!" Jing exclaimed as he had Knight charge at Aerial. Aerial dodged and started to dodge Knight's punches and kicks and started to do the same back. "So Adrienne, tell me how were you able to get this far? Just beginner's luck or a move that you depended on with your angel?"

"What?" Adrienne asked and she saw Aerial take Knight down and Knight got back up. "That's not true."

"Oh it is, I saw those techniques you uses, you wait until that little censor blinks in your visor and then take out the angel with it." Jing said.

"Shut up! You don't even know about it!" she yelled and had Aerial dodge and kick Knight down again.

"Oh it is, you don't even try!" Jing yelled as he had Knight kick Aerial. Aerial started fihting back.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hatori asked.

"Damn that bastard, he's psyching her out." Takehiro growled.

Adrienne saw Aerial get kicked down and the buzzer sounded. "No Aerial!" she yelled. She had him get up.

"I thought you would give up." Jing said.

"No, no I never give up!" she yelled and had Aerial charge at Knight and started fighting Knight head on.

Damn it, my psyche out didn't work! Why isn't she giving into it? Jing thought and saw Knight fall down.

"Wow! It looks like Aerial is not giving up this time around. I guess after his fight against Vampire caused a major spark!" the announcer exclaimed.

Jing had Knight get up from the layer.

"Tell me Jing, why are you like this and why is winning so important to you?" Adrienne asked.

"You won't understand!" Jing yelled as he had Knight charge head on. "Jousting kick!"

"Adrienne!" Takehiro yelled.

Aerial blocked the kick with one hand and flipped Knight over onto the layer.

"Whoa! That was amzing, I never knew an angel would block the kick without any hesitation! Let's see what else Aerial will offer in his next move!"

"Good move but not good nough!" Jing yelled as he had Knight gget up and charge at Aerial and he dodged the charge and jumped up and kicked Knight from behind.

"Why are you dodging and hitting when you are supposed to be down and out!?" Jing yelled.

"You said before I only rely on Aerial's silver wing mode, right? I am proving that I can't and able to beat you with brute force! Now Aerial, finish him off with your Horizon Kick!" Adrienne yelled. Aerial's leg glowed silver as he ran and kick Knight right in the center and caused him to fall off the layer. The buzzer sounded. Jing's visor fell off. "I finally proved it to you…"

"AERIAL WINS! UNBELIEVABLE…"

"She cheated!" Jing yelled.

"What?" the announcer asked.

"I did not, I didn't use the silver wing mode at all! He glows silver naturally with each move since he is a silver model!" Adrienne yelled.

"The only way to win this argument is is to see the video again of the final move!" the announcer exclaimed. "Let's watch shall we?"

On the screen above the Horizon Kick was replayed and it shown that only Aerial's leg glowed not his whole body and Knight got kicked off the layer. "The video has spken! Aerial has won this match and that means Adrienne Stone is the winner and finalist while Jing Samamura as semi-finalist!"

"All right!" Adrienne exclaimed. She noticed Jing take Knight and run off and sighed.

"Brother!" Jing heard as he kept on running.

"Leave me alone Tai, I failed you as a deuce and not only that, mom!" Jing yelled.

"No you didn't Jing, you did your best!" Tai yelled.

"Sht up!" Jing yelled.

"Hey! Stop it!" Adrienne yelled as she ran over.

"You're the one who won!" Tai exclaimed.

"Listen Jing, the reason why I won is to teach you a lesson in what you have done by fighting forcefully. You injured Lara with your reckless technique." Adrienne said.

"There you are!" they heard and saw Hatori, Nanaka, and Takehiro.

"When you psyched me out during that fight, it didn't mess me up at all. I saw the censor beeping after a few jabs and kicks but I didn't use it because I wanted to beat you with all I got and I did. After seeing you go against Takehiro, I knew I wanted to go against you and I was happy I got to and when I asked you why you fight, you didn't answer, please tell me." Adrienne said.

"It's because of our mother." Tai answered for him.

"Tai!" Jing yelled.

"No, I won't shut up! The reason why he fights and wants to win so much is because years ago our mother died from a disease she got two years after I was born and Jing remembered what she said as her last words." Tai said.

"Which were?" Hatori asked.

"Jing you are my little knight please stay that way…" Jing answered.

"Now I could see why you named it Knight." Nanaka said.

"Yeah, he did because of mom." Tai told them as he looked at Jing.

"Listen Jing, after the years you hung out with me, I never knew that you would feel this way." Hatori said.

"Yeah, maybe for the rest of your layer battles you should fight with a better heart and instead of with force." Nanaka told him.

"Angelic Layer is just about fun and not about just proving who's the best by winning." Adrienne said.

"You're right, maybe I should keep that in mind in the next part. Stone, keep on fighting the same way you always have been with our without that that hyper mode. Come on, Tai, let's go home! I got some strategies to think about."

"All right, I'll see you guys at the next portion of the games in Kansai!" Tai exclaimed and left with Jing.

"Kansai?" Adrienne asked.

"Yeah, our games are the Kanto region so the next prtion is in Kansai and that's the finals. Not only that, in the rest of the games you need a partner to help you out with the fights. I will explain later, let's go." Takehiro told her.

Everyone left the stadium and headed home for the night. When Adrienne arrived at home, she said, "I'm home, guess who won!"

"Adrienne?" she heard her father ask.

"Yeah, I won the second part the games!" she exclaimed.

"Games, what games?" he heard and noticed a woman. "M-mom?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Adrienne's Choice!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, I came to see you and your father of course." Her mother answered.

"Oh, that's great, I am tired, I had a long day! Good night!" she said and went upstairs without another word.

"Adrienne…" her father said.

Adrienne plopped onto her bed and sighed and covered her head with her pillow and asked, "Why did she have to come now!? Especially when I am moving onto the next part of the Angelic Layer games!"

"Adrienne?" she heard her mother ask and then a knock. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" she answered and saw the door open. She sat up on her bed and watched her mother walk in. "Your father told me about the whole Angelic Layer thing."

"Yeah, it's great! At first I hated it but then made Aerial and started loving it." She told her.

"Oh I see, I never knew that you would get back into dolls at this age." Her mother said.

"They're no ordinary dolls, they are dolls that you can control with your thoughts and emotions." She told her.

"Adrienne, there was something else I came to Japan for." Her mother told her.

"Huh? What is it?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since I missed you so much back in California, I want you to come back with me."

"What!? Why!?"

"I miss you so much sweetie so I want you to move back with me. I don't think Japan is the kind of place for you since you are lost in translation."

"I learned the language from our neighbor when dad and I lived back in San Diego besides I love it here."

"Just think about it all right, good night sweetie." Her mother said and left the room.

Adrienne sighed and picked up Aerial and said, "I am so glad you don't have her as a deuce." Aerial just stared back at her.

The next day at Takehiro's, Adrienne was making a new outfit from some of the fabric that Takehiro picked up for her. She sat in silence for most of the time.

"Uh Adrienne, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she answered as she started to sew the pants together.

"Tell me about it." He said.

"All right." She said and she told him about her mother and the whole divorce and then explained about what happened when she came home from the games and what her mother wanted her to go back to the United States with her.

"What? Is she nuts!? You have been here for a month already and she wants you to go back to California!?" Takehiro asked.

"I know and I have been adjusting very well to everything and not only that we got together after our layer battle." Adrienne told him as she finished sewing.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know I want to go back to California but not for good. I love living here in Tokyo." She answered.

"You'll figure it out, I know it." He told her and then noticed the emo rocker outfit Aerial was wearing. "Whoa, you really have a good taste in fashion."

"Hey, it matches his hair do." She said with a smirk.

"One question, have you thought about your second?" he asked.

"Second?"

"Yeah, in the next part of the games, you need a second. They basically make sure your angel is in tip top shape by doing maintenance and other stuff. It's like your own pit stop in American terms."

"I see, if I decide to stay, I might choose you." She answered.

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

Adrienne came home to find her mother waiting for her and asked, "Mom?"

"Hey there, I was wondering if you could take me out on the town for the rest of the day." She answered.

Great, I could show her why I love staying here! She thought to herself and then said, "Sure! Let's go! By the way, did you go through the money exchanged."

"No, not yet."

"I guess that will be our stop!"she exclaimed and placed Aerial down and left the house with her mom. While out on the town they heard someone shot her name.

"Hey Adrienne!"

She turned to see Nanaka running over. "Nanaka!"

"Hey, how are ya?" Nanaka asked.

"Good, um Nanaka, this is my mom."

"Hi there, my name is Nanaka, I am a friend and classmate of Adrienne's!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eliza." Her mother introduced herself.

"So, what brings you here?"

Great…now they are becoming buddy buddy! Adrienne thought to herself as Nanaka talked to her mother.

"Oh by the way, have you picked your second yet?" Nanaka asked.

"No, not yet, I don't know if I will be participating in the finals." She answered.

"What? What'd you mean?" Nanaka asked.

"She will be coming home with me, aren't you honey?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I haven't decided yet!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"You can't go back to the United States! You have gotten this far in Angelic Layer!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"I know…I will see you around okay?" Adrienne asked.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Eliza." Nanaka said and left.

"She's a nice girl but it was hard for me to understand her though."

"You know what mom? You don't understand me because you had to tell them that I am going home to California!" Adrienne yelled.

"It is true isn't it?" her mom asked.

"I haven't decided yet!" she yelled and walked ahead and her mother followed. They spent the rest of the evening in silence with dinner and some shopping. They returned home where Adrienne went straight to her room.

"Adrienne?" she heard her father ask and heard his knock.

"Come in dad…"

"You okay?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "No, mom kind of ruined everything for me right in front of Nanaka."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well…" she started and told him about what happened in town.

"I guess she thought you have decided."

"Yeah, which I haven't. Dad, I love it here so far and not only that I have been doing well in school and have gotten into the Angelic Layer finals. I don't want to leave."

"Sounds like you have made your decision about leaving. Listen honey, you should try to explain to your mother before she leaves."

"Right!"

"You have grown so much sweetie and it seems like ever since we moved here you have changed."

"Thanks dad." She said and smiled and hugged him.

"Now, get some sleep." He told her and left her room.

She looked at Aerial who had his eyes closed and said, "Well Aerial, it looks like we're staying here in Tokyo!"

The next day before school, Adrienne sat down to breakfast as her father served her.

"So, I will be leaving tomorrow and so will you, hopefully, Adrienne."

"Sorry mom, I am not."

"What?"

"The thing is that I love it here in Tokyo so far and it's not as bad as California, well besides the smog but the weather is a lot nicer here and not only that everyone's really nice and I made a lot of friends especially after starting in Angelic Layer! I am also doing a lot better in school and I have someone really special as well, so please understand." Adrienne said as she bowed her head.

There was a moment of silence before her mother spoke up, "Very well then honey, as long as you're happy here with your father…"

"I have been happy with dad, he has been taking care of me ever since we lived in San Diego."

"All right, I will leave you with your father, just keep moving on and good luck in the finals, all right sweetie?"

"Thanks mom." She said and smiled. She ate and left the house and headed to school.

"She's growing up."

"Yep, she has been changed ever since we got here and she will still change with the life she has now!"

At school, Adrienne explained to her friends about her decision and both Nanaka and Takehiro sighed in relief from the news of her staying in Japan.

"And also, I have chosen my second in the competition!"

"And who is it?" Hatori asked.

"Well, it's Takehiro!" she answered.

"Huh!?" bot Nanaka and Hatori asked.

"I promised Takehiro that I would pick him and besides he taught me so much about Angelic Layer." She answered.

"Thanks Adrienne, with me at your side, you will make it to the top!"

"Right!" she exclaimed and the both of them shook hands in agreement.

Author's commentary!

I know…this chapter was a little sappy for a fanfic but I decided why not have a little daughter and mother moment! Unlike waiting til the end like in the Angelic Layer anime, this fic does show Adrienne's life life with her mother. I think I did a good job at it! Don't worry, next chapter you will see the next leg of the games! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Round One: Aerial Vs.A Star!

"Now arriving at platform A Tokyo Train!"

The train from Tokyo arrived in the Kyoto station and Adrienne and her friends got off the train. It's been two weeks since Adrienne's mom's visit to Japan and since then, she had practiced for the final rounds of the Angelic Layer games.

"Finally, we arrived in Kansai!" Hatori exclaimed.

"Never knew that we would be herre with a champion from Ammerica." Nanaka said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Jing exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we won't forget about you Jing." Tai reminded him.

"By the way, who's your second this time around?" Nanaka asked.

"I am! I helped Jing with maintenance for the past year and I am pretty good with reading censors and such." Tai answered.

"I guess you studied." Hatori said.

"Hey, let's get a move on, I don't want to be late for my first round." Adrienne told them. She noticed something from the corner of her eye and saw a guy with spiked hair, wearing glasses, he had a cloth covered angel display case. "Could that be a deuce?"

"Oh yeah, that's SHougo, he's a new model!" Nanaka answered.

"A model?"

"Never knew he would be a deuce." Jing said.

"Eh?"

"You see, he's one of those types who hides his angel. I heard his angel is a star in Osaka." Jing answered.

So, a star huh? I wonder if I will see his angel. Adrienne thought to herself.

At the stadium, the seats were packed with people waiting for the games to beginning. In the waiting room, Takheiro was doing some last minute maintenance before the match since the fight against Jing and Aura did put some fatigue on Aerial, he said, "He's in tip top shape, at least there aren't bruises from the fight against Jing and it looks like your practicing made him stronger."

"That's good." She said and then she noticed the paparazzi taking pictures and interviewing Shougo Asagi.

"So Shougo, what will you expect from your first round battle in the finals?" one of the reporters asked.

"Well, I am hoping for a clean and quick victory of course, like my other battles in Osaka, I think I will be the one to make it to the final round." He answered.

"Good answer!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Grr, can you believe that jerk? He thinks his victories are going to be a piece of cake! I can't wait to verse him!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"You get your chance in the first round, because you're versing him." Takehiro told him.

"What!?" she asked.

"It says right here on the Angel Egg site, Shougo Asagi vs. Adrienne Stone in round one of the Angelic Layer Kansai games."

"Damn it, why do I always have to fight guys? So, who is Jing versing?" she asked.

"He is versing someone named Sora Rei." He answered.

"At least he is versing someone his own gender." She said.

"Adrienne Stone, report to the layer now!" someone called out.

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now it's time for the next match! Let's see what scene the directors chose for this fight!" the announcer exclaimed. The virtual censors came on to reveal a virtual runway. "Wow, a fashion runway for our next competitors! Now in the West corner, coming from Osaka and taking time out of his busy modeling career, meet Shougo Asagi and his angel, Primera!"

"WE LOVE YOU SHOUGO!" a huge corwd cheered.

"Now in the East corner, a blossoming rose coming from Tokyo and the United States, meet Adrienne Stone and her angel, Aerial!"

"Yeah Adrienne!" Nanaka cheered.

"Let's see if she can beat him because he's pretty tough." Hatori pointed out.

"Enter the angels!"

"Strut your stuff Primera!" Shougo yelled as he threw her onto the layer. "The angel desceneds!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne yelled as she threw Aerial onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have a stylish angelic fight!"

"Looks like your angel is pretty styling." Shougo said.

"You'rrs too!" Adrienne exclaimed. "I bet it won't look so great with a small black eye! Go Aerial!" Aerial charged at Primera.

"Go Primera!" Shougo yelled and had Primera charge at Aerial. Both angels started punching and kicking at each other. They also dodged each other's attacks. Aerial kicked Primera down. "You're pretty good for a chick!"

"Shut up spiked brain!" Takehiro yelled.

"Whoa, someone's a bit jealous!" Shougo exclaimed.

"Take him down Adrienne!"

"I will! Come on Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed as Aerial charged at Primera and started fighting her head on.

"Come on Adrienne!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"I thought you were a Shougo fan." Hatori said.

"I maybe a Shougo fan but it doesn't mean that I can't cheer for my friend." She told him.

The buzzer sounded and the announcer said, "That was the end of round one in this fight. Now both of the deuces' seconds will get to strategize and do some maintenance on their angels."

"So, how is Primera?" Shougo asked his second, Kanio.

"Well, her speed is kind of down." He answered.

"That's been a problem, I can't seem to increase her speed for a while."

"Must be the stress from your job and practicing for the games, you need to cool down for a little while."

"You're right."

"How is he?" Adrienne asked Takehiro as he typed on the computer.

"Well, he's doing well, just a few more hits, he will be able to activate his silver wing mode and a little more then the wing break but if he try going to the edge of that catwalk, try to push her off." Takehiro answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive, think how the layers looked like, the virtual images that they've been using for the past two years kind of cover the layer as a whole. With the catwalk on the other hand, thinks about how embarrassed models get close to the edge."

"They fall! I got it!"

"Now let's hop to it!"

The buzzer sounded for the second round, "Now it's time for round two of this fight! Let's see if these two could end this fight with a spectacular show!"

Shougo had Primera charge at Aerial while Adrienne had him charge at Primera head on. Primera jumped up into the air.

"What the hell!?" Adrienne asked and saw Aerial get kicked down by Primera and had him get up and started to strike.

"Primera, star studded punch!" Shougo yelled.

"What!?" Adrienne asked and Aerial got hit causing him to go down.

"Adrienne, just hold on, a little bit more and the mode will kick on!"

"I will try! Hmm! Aerial, horizon kick!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial's leg glowed and he kicked Primera causing her to go close to the edge.

"Primera get up!" Shougo yelled and she did.

"Shougo, watch out, that is one of Aerial's signature moves besides the hyper mode that he holds!" Kanio told him.

"Wait, it can't be can it? A silver model?"

"Yep, he was created a month ago!"

"I see, let's see what else he has besides that hyper mode!" Shougo exclaimed and he had Primera run at full speed starting to dodge all the kicks and punches Aerial threw.

"What the hell?" Adrienne asked.

"Primera increased her speed! It will be hard trying to get her now!"

The buzzer sounded to end the round, "Now that's the end of round two! Looks like the battle is heating up! Who will win after round three? Let's see when the next buzzer sounds!"

"Damn it, I didn't know she would do that!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"There is one thing you can do, since she's a bit faster but there is a small weak point though."

"Hmm?"

"Before the battle, I noticed his second didn't do repairs to her and it seems to me that her left ankle wasn't repaired so aim for it if you can!" Takehiro told her.

"Right!"

The buzzer sounded and the announcer said, "Now it's time for the final round, who will win this fight, let's find out!"

Primera charged at Aerial and he jumped up and dodged and then punched her from behind. She started to fall over.

"Now when the apportunity is still open!" Takehiro yelled.

"Right!" she exclaimed and then had Aerial grab Primera by the "injured" ankle.

"What!? How'd she know about…"

"About what?" Shougo asked.

"Uhhh…well…"

"Tell me!"

"I forgot to repair Primera's leg!" Kanio answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Say goodbye to the layer!" Adrienne exclaimed and had Aerial chuck Primera off the edge of the catwalk and the buzzer sounded.

"Aerial wins!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

Shougo picked up Primera as Adrienne said, "Great game!"

"Yeah…next time I will win! And also make sure Primera's injuries will be taken care of." He told her.

"I will make sure of that, too." Kanio said.

"Also Adrienne, here." Shougo said as he handed her something.

"Huh?" she asked and blushed as she saw the photo.

"What is it? HUH!?" Takehiro exclaimed and saw that it was the latest photo of Shougo being shirtless with a signature.

"Glad to see you on the layer-Shougo"

"I can't believe that jerk." Takehiro said angrily.

"Come on now, we need to get ready for the next fight."

"Right."

Author commentary:

Hey there, I know I added a Tsubasa character or shall I say three but I couldn't help it! Since Shougo, Primera, and Kanio are Tsubasa characters so why not? Reason why Shougo being a model? In Tsubasa Primera gets the fame so why not have Shougo get it and be a bishie. Yes, imagine him without the shirt. XD But anyways, I thought to make this fic a little more interesting by putting in some of the cooler characters that CLAMP has to offer!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Vacation Time! Finally a Break from the Layer!

"Aerial wins! It's been her third battle here at the finals and Adrienne Stone has finally moved onto the final round of the Angelic Layer games!"

In the locker room, Adrienne was lying on a bench all tired as she said, "Man, I am pooped! I never knew beating those last three deuces after PRimera would take a lot out of me."

"Well, you are using your brain a lot, so be happy that you have been winning a lot." Takehiro said.

"You're…HEY! What'd you mean?" she asked.

"Calm down, I was just joking, by the way, be glad that our summer vacation's coming up and we get a break before the final round." Takehiro told her.

"That's good, I really need a break." Adrienne said.

"There you guys are! We were looking all over for you two!" they heard and saw Nanaka, Hatori, Jing, and his brother Tai.

"Hey there guys, sorry about that, Adrienne wanted to rest here." Takehiro told them.

"No kidding, those battles were pretty hard by the looks of it." Tai said.

"How about you Jing, how'd you do?" Takehiro asked.

"I lost after the second battle." He answered.

"Whoa." Adrienne said.

"It's all right, I wasn't focusing a lot, I guess it's because of my changes before the finals." He told her.

"He will fight again, I know it." Tai said.

"So, shall we head out and get something to eat? I am hungry for some ice cream!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"Good idea." Adrienne said as she sat up. They left the stadium and they headed to an ice cream arlor. Adrienne noticed Shougo and called out, "Hey Shougo!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh my God! It's Shougo!" a girl yelled.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and started running and a crowd of girls chased him.

"Oh man…"

"Looks like the girls still love him even if he lost in the finals." Hatori said.

"So, what do you guys want to do for vacation?" Nanaka asked.

"Besides battling? I would like to see how the beaches are here and if the waves a great to ride." Adrienne answered.

"You surf?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, when you live in California, it's a main thing to do." She answered.

"Well, this weekend will have an awesome swell, let's go!" Takehiro told them.

"Great, then we can have a barbecue!" Nanaka exclaimed.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"But first, let's find a train to get home on." Hatori said.

"Right!" they said.

Later on that night, Misaki was taking care of her angels when she heard a knock and said, "Come in!"

The door opened and her mother came in.

"Hi mom!"

"Looks like your angels are still in tip top shape?"

"Yep, especially Hikaru." She answered.

"Listen Misaki, I don't think I can continue with Athena."

"Huh?" Misaki asked.

"Somehow my disease has been getting a bit worse so I-chan has decided that you should fight in the finals in my place."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He believes that your experienceand winning two years ago has given you the right to battle and he has seen Tomoyo fight before on the layer. Misaki, you can do it, I know you can. Just believe in your wings." Shuko told her.

"All right, I will do it, I will do it for you and dad." Misaki told her.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Well Tomoyo, it looks like you might get your debut in the games, wish her luck, all right Hikaru?" Misaki asked. Both of her angels smiled back.

That weekend at the beach, Adrienne and her friends were looking out at the water.

"Wow, those are really nice waves!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Be glad you finally get to surf them." Hatori told her.

"Enough chatting more surfing! Woohoo!" Adrienne exclaimed as she picked up her board from Hatori's jeep and ran off.

"She's really excited." Nanaka said.

"Yeah, she really deserves this after all of the battles she fought." Takehiro told her. They watched Adrienne surf and when she ran up to them Takehiro said, "Man, you're really good."

"Thanks, I have been practicing ever since I was thirteen and it feels great being out there again!" she told him and she noticed Shougo from the corner of her eyes. She saw the photographers taking pictures.

"Don't look now but the model is having a bathing suit shoot." Hatori announced.

"What's with him? It's like he's stalking us." Takehiro said.

"Somebody's jealous!" the girls sang.

"Am not!" Takehiro yelled.

The shoot ended and Shougo put his actual swim trunks on and saw them and came over and said, "I knew I heard you guys, so what's up?"

"We're about to leave." Takehiro said.

"Take-kun!" the girls said.

"Actually, we are here for a beach party with all of us, why not join us for our barbecue?" Hatori asked.

"Sure!" he exclaimed and came to the beach site where they were holding their hang out at.

Takehiro glared at him as he watched Shougo, which he was drinking and talking to the girls about his modeling career.

"Dude, here!" he heard Jing and saw that there was a burger on the plate.

"Thanks." Takehiro growled as he took it.

"Dude, what's the beef with Asagi?" Jing asked.

"He is a chick magnet, he even got Adrienne curious about his modeling career and she never heard of him before!" he answered.

"Ah, you like Stone." Jing said,

"Wait, how'd you know?" Takehiro asked as he blushed and then took a bite out of his burger.

"It's obvious, ever since she versed Shougo and won, you have been jealous since he is now hanging out with us." Jing answered as he ate his burger.

Takehiro was silent and then finished his burger and then stood up and walked off. Adrienne saw and then said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay…" Nanaka said and watched her go and then noticed Aerial. "Never knew that she would bring Aerial."

"I guess it's a party for all of our angels." Shougo said.

"Shougo, why is there a curtain covering Primera?" Nanaka asked.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know that I play Angelic Layer until someone who worked for one of the magazines was at my fourth match in the Osaka preliminaries and exposed me and I was surprised when I found out that everyone knew and so I keep her disguised in case I get chased like what happened that day your friend spotted me." Shougo answered.

"I see." She said.

"Now, I don't have to worry anymore since my popularity has boosted ever since that expose happened." He told her.

"Takehiro! Hey, wait for me!" Adrienne called out as she tried to catch up with him.

Takehiro stopped at a tree and asked, "Tell me something Adrienne, do you like Shougo?"

"I do, but as a friend, you know I am not into models. What's with you? You have been acting weird ever since we came home!" she said.

"It's nothing okay? Just back off and play Angelic Layer all right?"

"Well, sorry! Listen Takehiro, even though we are partners, I thought we would be more than friends." She said and walked off.

Takehiro heard her leave and then punched the tree and yelled, "Shit! I always screw everything up!"

Adrienne returned to see the others crowding around a bonfire and Nanaka noticed and asked, "Adrienne?"

Adrienne sat down and put her knees to her chin and said, "Leave me alone…"

"Maybe I should leave, see ya and I will be rooting for you during the final round." Shougo said as he picked up Primera.

"Thanks…" she said.

Shougo left the bonfire and Nanaka looked at Adrienne and thought, Could it because of Takehiro?

After an hour, Hatori doused the fire and everyone left the beach and returned home. Adrienne was in bed and looked at Aerial thinking, Do I always have to play Angelic Layer to catch his eye all the time? Stupid Takehiro, he can't seem to say how he feels sometimes, but I can't think about that now because I have a match to win.

She shut the lights off and fell asleep.

Author's commentarySee ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Final Flight! Misaki Fights Adrienne for the Silver Wings!

"Hey Sai, what's up?" Kaede asked as she got off the train.

"I never knew that the American girl would reach the finals like Misaki did two years ago." Sai answered.

"Yeah, it's been a month already and she has mastered Angelic Layer very well." Kaede said.

"Well, let's cheer her on." Sai told her and Kaede nodded.

In the locker room at the stadium, both Adrienne and Takehiro were silent as they waited for their match.

"Will you two stop acting like this!?" Nanaka asked and the both of them didn't respnd and sighed. "Will you two get your act together? Your match will be after the semi-finalist here!"

"I will talk to Adrienne on the layer." Takehiro said. Adrienne heard that and sighed.

"That's not right, you two have cared for each other ever since you two met." Nanaka said.

"Cut it out Nanaka, let them handle this on their own." Jing told her as she left.

"Brother…" Tai said and then he followed.

"Very well, come on Hatori." Nanaka said as she walked off and Hatori followed her.

Takehiro… Adrienne thought to herself.

"So, are you ready?" I-chan asked.

"Yeah, I am, also thanks for being my second dad!" Misaki answered.

"No problem, come on, we have a semi-finalist to go against." He told her.

"Right!" she exclaimed and they left the control room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now start the semi-final round of this year's games! Today we have a special treat for you! In the West corner, coming all the way from Osaka, one of the semi-finalists from there, Kino Hiwatari!"

The crowd cheered.

"And now for our special treat, returning to the layer games after winning two years ago is our little angel herself Misaki Suzuhara and her newest angel, Tomoyo!"

The crowd went into an uproar.

"Now for the scene!" the announcer exclaimed and the virtual censors revealed a toyland like place. "Toyland and now enter the angels!"

"Bring out the sword Kusanagi!" Kino exclaimed. "The angel descends!"

"Here goes! Open your silver wings to the sky Tomoyo!" Misaki exclaimed as she threw TOmoyo onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

"Let's go Tomoyo!" Misaki exclaimed as she sent TOmoyo at Kusanagi and saw him dodge and the both of them started fighting.

Adrienne was watching on the screen and said, "Oh man, I have to fight Misaki again?"

Takehiro was still silent and kept on typing on his laptop.

"Now Kusanagi, use your sonic punch!" Kino yelled. His fist glowed and went at Tomoyo.

"Look out!" Misaki yelled as she had TOmoyo dodge the punch and kick back. After a few kicks and punches, Kusanagi was kicked off the layer.

"Tomoyo wins! The champion of the layer has finally shown her true wings yet again!"

"Adrienne Stone, you're up!"

Takehiro got up and said, "Let's go!"

"Takehiro…listen…I'm sorry." She said and saw him walk ahead. She followed him onto the layer.

"Now it's time ffor the final match, will this contestant beat our champion from two years ago? Let's find out now! In the West corner is Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Tomoyo! And in the East corner is of course the rose that blooms best, Adrienne Stone and her angel Aerial!"

The crowd cheered for both deuces.

"Now enter the angels!"

"Open your silver wings to the sky Tomoyo!" Misaki exclaimed and she threw her angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Spread your silver wings and fly Aerial!" Adrienne exclaimed and she threw her angel onto the layer. "The angel descends!"

"Let's have an angelic fight!"

Tomoyo charged at Aerial while Aerial ran at her as well and the both of them started fighting in a air field scene.

Misaki saw Tomoyo get kicked down and yelled, "Oh no, TOmoyo!"

"Don't worry kid, you are doing great out there!" I-chan exclaimed.

"Come on!" Misaki exclaimed as she had Tomoyo get up and went at Aerial again. She watched Aerial dodge each fist and kick and then she finally kicked him and then threw another but he caught it and tossed her across the field.

"Whoa, it looks like Adrienne's not holding back on this fight!"

"Even though we are friends outside the layer doesn't mean I'm not taking it easy on you!" Adrienne said.

"Very well!" Misaki exclaimed. "Tomoyo use your Ancient Punch!"

"Huh!?" Adrienne asked as she saw Tomoyo's fist glow a light blue and it hit Aerial sending him backwards and the buzzer sounded.

"And Tomoyo used a signature that we never seen before! With a debut move like that it shows that Misaki still has it!" The announcer exclaimed and he heard the buzzer sounmd. "That's the end of round one of this fight!"

"Aerial's physical condition is still up, but that Ancient Punch move may hurt him." Takehiro told Adrienne.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Try to use the field around Aerial, this kind of field puts the both of you at the advantage but you can do it!" he told her.

"Right!"

The buzzer sounded and the announcer said, "Now it's time for round two!"

Aerial ran at Tomoyo and upper cutted her and she got hit and then Aerial started to attack her head on along with a few kicks.

"Just a little more…" Misaki said.

"If Aerial keeps this up, your Silver Wing mode will be turned on in no time at all!" I-chan exclaimed.

"Adrienne, be careful, you remember that Tomoyo is also a silver model like Aerial so you need to slow it down!" Takehiro exclaimed.

"Actually, I want her to turn on the silver wing mode." Adrienne told him.

"What!? Are you nuts!?"

"Come on Aerial let's do it!" Adrienne exclaimed and had Aerial hit TOmoyo a few more times and was also hit a bit more too.

No way, with the acceleration of these hits he's getting, he will turn on his mode in no time! Takehiro thought.

I-chan saw the censors and said, "Now Misaki!"

"Right! Adrienne, I was able to take Aerial down with this! Silver wing mode!" Misaki yelled and TOmoyo glowed silver.

"Bring it on!" Adrienne yelled.

"ANCIENT WING!" Misaki yelled and the wings appeared the attack hit Aerial head on. He went down.

"Whoa! Misaki has used Tomoyo's silver wing mode! Will Aerial be able to stand up after that!?"

Aerial stood up and started to glow silver and the whole crowd went into an uproar.

"Now Aerial's up and glowing silver as well!"

"Now silver wing mode!"

"This is going to be interesting! Let's do this!" I-chan exclaimed.

"Right!" Misaki exclaimed and had Tomoyo charge at Aerial.

"Sorry to say Misaki but this will be your defeat for now! Aerial, now, silver horizon!" Adrienne yelled and Aerial senbt out his attack causing Tomoyo to thit the layer.

"Whoa! That attack caused Tomoyo to go down. Will she get up?"

"Come on TOmoyo, get up!" Misaki yelled and she saw her get up a little bit but the silver glow faded and she stood down.

The buzzer sounded and the announcer said, "AERIAL WINS AND THE CHAMPIONSHIP GOES TO ADRIENNE STONE!"

The corwd went into an uproar again and confetti rained down.

Adrienne picked up her angel and both Misaki and I-chan met up with her and said, "It's you!"

"Yep, as father of Angelic Layer I will say congratulations to you, Adrienne Stone!"

"F-father of Angelic Layer!?"

"Yep and my stepfather!" Misaki exclaimed

"Uh…I'm honored!" Adrienne exclaimed and bowed.

The crowd also cheered her name.

"Looks like she shown her own wings." Kaede said.

"That's weird, her second is not with her." Sai said when she noticed Takehiro's absence.

"Um Adrienne-chan, where's Take-kun?" Misaki asked.

"Huh?" she asked and noticed he was not there and thought, I guess he left. If he did then where'd he go?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Finally Time for Love! Adrienne's Heart Beats for One!

"Oh Adrienne, you are the greatest girl ever, just kiss me!" Shougo exclaimed.

"Uhhh…" Adrienne started to say as she blushed. Shougo was about to lean in.

"Hold it right there!" there!" they heard and turned to see Takehiro.

"Takehiro?" Adrienne asked.

"She's mine!" he exclaimed.

""Oh please, you're really scrawny for a teen, wouldn't you want someone like this?" Shougo asked as he tore his shirt off.

"N-no! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and then woke up from her dream. "Whew, it's just a dream."

"Adrienne, are you okay? I heard you scream!" she heard her dad ask an knock on the door.

"Yeah, I am!" she answered and sat up in her bed and looked at Aerial who was sitting on the desk right next to her trophy from the Angelic Layer games and sighed. "Takehiro, where'd you go after the final round?"

The phone rang and she picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Adrienne, it's Shougo, I was wondering if we could hang out today before I go on my tour in Australia?"

"Um…."

"Come on, don't worry, I told the paparazzi not to follow us." He told her.

"Fine." She said.

At Takehiro's house, he was getting ready for work and his sister came in.

"So, you finally decide to go to work? Be glad that I was able to have your boss to hold your position until this year's games ended."

"Yeah, I am heading out right now." He told her and left the room.

"Tell me brother, what's going on? You haven't been answering your phone when Adrienne calls but only for Sai, what's going on with you and Adrienne?"

"I don't want to talk about her neither to her ever again." He answered.

"It's because you love her and you think she prefers Shougo Asagi over you?"

There was a moment of silence until he said, "See you later, I am heading off to work now." He left and his sister sighed in despair.

In town, both Adrienne and Shougo were in a private room in one of the restaurants where they ate in silence.

"So, how does it feel to be champion?" he asked.

"Uh well, it feels good I guess." She answered.

"You don't seem so sure about yourself."

"It's about after the final round, Takehiro vanished when I picked up Aerial off the layer. I don't know why, but it seems like he's still mad at me." She answered.

"Hmm?"

She explained about what happened when she went to talk to him while they were at the beach that one day and before the final fight at the games and when she was done SHougo was silent.

"So…"

"Looks like you're in a pickle, it's obvious that he feels strongly about you." He told her.

"Eh?" she asked.

"It's obvious, not only that, I bet you feel the same way." He told her.

"I don't know how I feel, you came out of nowhere but then thinking about it now I don't know who to choose." She told him.

The door opened and Takehiro came in with the tray with new drinks and said, "Another…ADRIENNE! What is he doing here?"

"Just having lunch with her." SHougo answered.

"Jerk!" Takehiro yelled.

"Hey now…"

"HEY! Stop it you two, don't you get it? Takehiro, jealousy makes you look ugly, why don't you just chill and realize that Shougo and I are just friends!" Adrienne yelled.

"Adrienne…"

"Just leave me alone." She said and left the place.

"Wait!" SHougo yelled.

"You too!" Adrienne yelled and left.

"Damn it, we screwed up." Shougo said.

"Wait, you like Adrienne?" Takehiro asked.

"Yeah, but not like you do kid, listen, you should go get her." He told Takehiro.

"What?"

"You don't want to lose her so go get her and I know that she doesn't want to lose you either." Shougo said.

Takehiro nodded and left the restaurant and tried to find her around town. When he couldn't, he ran off to the beach. He found her looking over the boardwalk and yelled out, "Adrienne!"

"Stay away!"

"Listen Adrienne, I'm sorry for the way I have acted lately and I shouldn't have shut you out. The reason being was that I thought you liked Shougo and I found out that he doesn't like you…question…do you have feelings for me at all?"

"What?"

"Do you like me at all?"

"Yes, I do, I have been ever since the time you tried to quit from Angelic Layer." She answered.

"You did?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes…Takehiro…I love you."

He smiled and said, "I do too, Adrienne." Then she came over and kissed him and then he closed his eyes.

And so, my tale ends here! Me and Takehiro are now a couple, even though it was a long trip from the layer to this point. I never knew living in Tokyo would be a great experience and knowing that my wilver wings could spread on and off the layer!

Author commentary

Well, that's all! I know, it seems like I rushed it a bit but I have been working ong on this a while now and now it's time to finish something that became popular. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Watch out for my other fics! See ya!-Runa Isami


End file.
